The Rose that Binds
by AisuhanaRyuuInari
Summary: She'd thought him dead and closed her heart to the world. No one could get close, not even family. If he can't reopen it, maybe someone else can. Inu YYH xover :: HIATUS::
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't changed anything really, except that I combined some chapters. I had some reviewers previously say that they wanted the chapters long enough, and I'm having some problems writing the next one, so I decided to do this. You may read again if you so wish, however, as I said, nothing has really changed. Just as it was last time, flashbacks are in **_bold/italics._**

**DISCLAIMER: Not I nor any of those I am associated with own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I merely own my own original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

She had been following him for three days now. He didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular, just traveling. But it didn't matter. He had something she wanted. And she would get it no matter what. One thing she couldn't understand was how he acquired the Jewel. Naraku's last living child, Kishan, perhaps even more devious than his father, killed her grandfather. Rumor had it that this demon was helping Kishan collect the seven remaining Jewel fragments. She swore to herself that she would kill everyone in league with Naraku's evil son. She would avenge her grandfather's untimely death, starting with this fox demon. The fact that he had a shard of the Shikon no Tama was just a bonus.

Youko Keisu set up camp, then went hunting for his dinner. He caught a small pig and proceeded in carrying it back, all the while listening for the person following him. He knew they were there, he just wasn't sure where. Every time he tried catching a glimpse or a scent, he came up empty. But tonight was the last straw. He was going to force this demon's hand and make them reveal themselves.

After cutting up the pig and setting it to roast, he sat and waited. Finally, he heard it. The slightest rustle of tree leaves as the demon settled to watch him.

"You might as well come out. I know you've been following me. And besides, there's no way I can finish this entire pig all on my own." It was a lie, of course, but he had to get this apparition to reveal himself.

She froze, wondering if he was talking to her or the other that was tracking him. She had felt an ominous aura following both of them for the past day, but she couldn't pick u pa scent, no matter how hard she tried. Whoever it was was much older and more "forest-wise" than she.

"Don't make me force you down," he said to the silent forest.

Suddenly she got an idea. _If I get on his good side, maybe he could take me to __Kishan__. Then I could kill them both at the same time and get almost the full Jewel. It will not be hard to track down the remaining fragments._ With that decided, she jumped down, though she stayed in the shadows and a defensive position. Whoever was out there could be an ally of this kitsune. She didn't want to be caught off guard.

"You know, you _can_ come into the light. I have no desire for a fight, thus no intention of harming you," he reassured her.

She studied him for a while before heeding his request. She stepped into the light, keeping her features hidden in the forest green cloak she wore. Sitting down, she grabbed a piece of meat, all the while staring at him from beneath her hood.

"So, where are you traveling from?" he asked, trying to break the awkward, tense silence. When she didn't reply to that question, he tried another approach. "I'm Youko Keisu. You can just call me Keisu if you like." Silence.

While he was trying to make conversation, she was seething from the information he had just given her. _He said __Youko__Keisu__Hmph__, he does not deserve the name of my grandfather. He is a murderer and a lowly thief. I will make him pay. I am going to enjoy killing this_ Youko _Keisu__Slowly and very painfully._

After half an hour of meaningless, onesided conversation, Keisu finally got tired of being ignored.

"So, you got a name?" Keisu asked. He received no response from the strange demon. This time, he yelled it. "Hey, Buddy! You got a name!" He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a low growl.

Finally getting annoyed with Keisu bugging her, she sighed. "Youko Saiyu," she revealed. She looked up, allowing her hood to drop back. He sat there, looking shocked and she smirked at his idiotic expressoin. _Hopefully, now that __baka__ will be quiet._ She thought. _Maybe I should have killed him right off._

Keisu stared in disbelief. He'd known he was being followed by someone, he just didn't suspect them to be a beautiful demoness. She was gorgeous. She had long blue-gray hair that fell just past her knees in silky waves. Dark gray fox ears adorned her head and a dark gray tail peeked out from beneath her mass of hair. Her eyes were a captivating lavender that showed she had seen far too much for her young years. She was dressed in a form fitting, yet free moving blue-green dress. There was a long, flowing sleeve on her right arm and no sleeve on the left; a slit that started just below her right breast, slanted to her left side, showing off her firm and flat belly, and then circled back to the right and stopped just above her right hip. The skirt of the dress went down to her mid-calves and was slashed to look similar to the petals of a flower. When she walked he could see heeled shoes that wrapped around her calves up to her knees. There was a strange decoration in her hair that looked like it could have been a weapon had it been larger. Around her neck was a choker necklace with a golden crescent moon, which completed the outfit.

"What are you staring at?" She asked venomously. A low growl was being emitted from her throat. Somehow he got the impression she didn't like him very much.

She waited for him to say something, but he just stared at her. It was really beginning to get on her nerves. "What are you staring at?" She demanded. He just kept staring. She growled at him, then grabbed another chunk of meat. She studied him again, noting his stature and the way he held himself. He was dressed in a haori of strange cut and design, the top half and legs a light purple with a dark purple border on the edges of the cloth and a dark purple obi around his waist. He had sheathes on either side of his hips, each shaped strangely. They looked much like they were meant for two-sided broad swords. The only difference was that the tips of the swords were in the shape of a V. And from the look of the hilts, they were meant to be attached together should the need arise.

After checking out his weapons and attire, she studied his face. He was what she liked to call "baby cute". His cheeks were round and his eyes were big and round. He had long brown hair and brown ears and tail. Once her scrutiny of his looks was finished, she ate a small piece of her meat, thinking of how she was going to steal the Shikon shard in his possession, then torture him until he begged for death. But she would not give it to him. She wanted him to suffer. Just as her grandfather suffered because of his master before her beloved family member was brutally murdered.

* * *

_**A thirty year old Saiyu watched in glee as her grandfather, Youko****Kurama, made flowers dance and butterflies flock to the sweet smelling blossoms, only to fly away in a great horde when the flowers disappeared. She clapped her hands.**_

_**"Again!****Again, Grandfather!" She pleaded. Youko was supposed to be teaching her to wield the Grass Sword, but instead he had decided to humor his young granddaughter with a few minor tricks.**_

**_"I'm afraid that will be all for today, Saiyu. Don't forget you are supposed to be learning to use your earthly powers," the silver kitsune reminded her. He was a beautiful fox with long silver hair, silver fox ears and five silver-toned tails. Of course, that was really no suprise, he was only seven hundred years old, still very young in demon years. He had taken some time off from being the infamous thief to help his late son, Shiyu, raise his first child and teach her to wield her powers to her advantage. She had learned quite fast. She could already master the Rose Whip at the age of nine, a skill that took Youko seven years more than that to learn. She could even call upon plants that were long dead, something Youko could only dream of doing. But he supposed that came with being a Spiritual/Elemental Wolf/Kitsune_**

**_"But Grandfather, I already now how to wield the sword. Can you not teach me to do that trick with the flowers and butterflies?" Saiyu begged._**

**_"You know how to use the Grass Sword, yes. But you don't know how to use the Redwood Sword."_**

**_"There is a Redwood Sword?" She asked in awe._**

**_Youko nodded. "Yes." He glanced down the hill and saw Saiyu's mother, Kuraiya, waving to him. "But that lesson will have to wait another day. It is time for your mother to teach you to use your spiritual powers."_**

**_"Yes, alright. But you will teach me to use the Redwood Sword tomorrow, will you not?" She asked, looking up at him with big eyes. She knew he couldn't resist her puppy eyes._**

**_He looked down and let out a groan. His granddaughter knew him too well. "Alright, I will teach you tomorrow. As long as you do what your mother says without compaint_**

**_It was Saiyu's turn to groan. She contemplated, knowing that Youko would not teach her unless she agreed. "Fine, it is a deal." She held out her tiny hand and he shook it, sealing the bargain. Then she ran down the hill as fast as her short legs would allow._**

_**The next day, Saiyu arrived at their usual meeting place a full thirty minutes early. She bounced up and down on her feet impatiently.** When is he going to get here? Is he walking as slowly as possible just to make me wait longer? **Suddenly, she heard her grandfather's agonized scream. She ran to the clearing where just yesterday they were playing with the butterflies. What she saw froze her in her tracks and caused her breath to catch in her throat, making her lungs burn. Youko****Kurama was covered with various wounds, trying to fend off the attacks that were being thrown at him unendingly. She glanced at the demon attacking her beloved grandfather.**_

**_In other circumstances, she would have found him very attractive. He had long, curly ebony hair, a fine-toned body, and beautiful green eyes. But there was something wrong with them. Looking closer, she saw that they were glinting with evil intent. There was no remorse for the man he was about to kill, leaving a heart broken family behind. In those eyes she saw his desire to kill and kill and kill until there was no one and nothing left._**

**_Youko screamed again as five foot long spikes shot through his body, releasing poison on impact._**

_**"Grandfather!"****Saiyu screamed, rushing to his side.**_

**_Saiyu, get out of here. He'll kill you too."_**

**_The young demoness embraced him, wrapping her small arms around his bloody shoulders. "No, I am staying," she told him, tears streaming down her cheeks._**

**_Suddenly, he pushed her behind him protectively. He was flung back into a tree, taking the blow that was meant for her. Looking up at him, she saw that he was pinned to the tree by a double-sided axe made from some strange energy._**

**_"No!" she sobbed, falling to her knees. She heard laughter behind her._**

**_"Ha, ha, ha. What a glorious site. Such agony and torment. I love it!"_**

**_She turned around, facing the monster that took her most beloved family member away from her. Looking at him, laughing at her pain, she began to tremble. She clenched her shaking fists, hating this man, the source of her anguish. A strange glow surrounded her young body, growing larger with each tear that fell._**

**_"You._****_Killed. Him," she ground out through clenched teeth. The glow continued to swell, each tear seeming to increase its mass. Then, with a cry from Saiyu, it was released, throwing the strange man back and destroying everything but the tree Youko was pinned to within a ten mile radius. When the smoke and dust cleared, all that could be seen was a young kitsune with blue-gray hair huddled beneath a tree, a tall man with blood-stained silver hair attached to it by an axe through his chest.__

* * *

_ **

Saiyu shook her head. She had thought those memories had been buried deep. They always made her sad, and sadness was a weakness. It would consume you until there was nothing left but a hollow shell.

"Are you okay?"

She started and looked beside her. There was Youko Keisu, sitting next to her with a worried expression on his face. "Get away from me. Now," she said dangerously. He backed up quickly, sensing the little bit of power she revealed.

"Sorry, you just looked like you were about to cry. Wanna talk about it?"

She glared at him. This baka is too curious than is good for him. Suddenly they heard a thundering behind them. A huge demon, looking much like a beetle, burst throught the forestry, stopping just short of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Keisu asked, his posture tense.

"I am Shinogomaru. I was sent to kill you and retrieve your Sacred Jewel shard," the beast replied. "My master commanded it."

"And who is this master of yours?" Saiyu questioned, even though she had a good idea what the answer was.

"You of all people should know the answer to that, Princess. He is the great demon Kishan and he has ordered me to kill the male fox and bring the female along with the shards," Shinogomaru replied in his gravelly voice.

"And what need does he have of me?"

"Lord Kishan wants you as his mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lord Kishan wants you as his mate."

Keisu was frozen on the spot. _Princess?__ What is this demon talking about? And who is this __Kishan__ guy? I have no idea what's going on. But it's obvious she'll need help, so I'll stay. I need to return to the Sengoku __Jidai__ more often. This is confusing._

All the while this was going through Keisu's mind, Shinogomaru was praising his "master."

"Lord Kishan is wonderfully evil. He kills anything and anyone with no remorse or fear of the consequences. Does it bring back old memories, Princess?" The beetle demon asked smugly.

Keisu looked at Saiyu. He was shocked at her transformation. Her eyes had turned even colder. They now looked like lavender pools of crystalline ice and her face took on an icy demeanor. He saw her reach a hand ino her hair and seemingly scratch her head. When she pulled back her hand, the strange decoration he had seen earlier was gone. She now held it in her palm, along with what looked like two ordinary seeds.

_What does she plan to do with two seeds? Throw them in his eyes?_ He thought, bewildered and curious.

She tossed the seeds to the ground, where they landed just short of Shinogomaru's grotesquely clawed feet.

Shinogomaru laughed, his voice sounding like rocks grinding together. "Foolish girl. Those little seeds can't harm me," he declared and crushed them into the ground.

Keisu saw Youko Saiyu smirk and her eyes glowed faintly. She flicked her wrist ever so slightly. The seeds shot from the ground, only now they were vines with thousands of inch long, poisonous thorns. They surrounded Shinogomaru and wrapped around him, puncturing his flesh and releasing the venom stored within their needle tips. The demon let out an ear shattering scream. "Now you shall die," Saiyu stated before the object in her hand grew and became a deadly weapon.

The demoness brandished her weapon before her. Glancing at Keisu, she saw that he was covering his sensitive ears and staring at her with wide eyes. Then she felt a tearing sensation and knew that the horrid demon behind her had broken out of her Poisoned Ivy. The demonic vines recoiled and drew back to the side of their mistress, coiled and waiting to strike at her command.

He lunged at her, reaching with one of his claws. Just as he was about to strike a mortal blow, she raised her double-bladed staff, slicing his arm in two and causing the ruined limb to spred outward past her face in two bloody ribbons. Strangely, she got none of the foul liquid on her. Turning, she faced the beetle, who was holding what was left of his mottled arm against his chest.

"I. . .I don't understand. My Lord said nothing about that weapon."

"That is because he did not know about it. I call it the Shinaptra, do you like it? It is of my own invention and I have used it on few occasions. The demons he sent to subdue me all died at the edge of its blades. They did not have a chance to report it," she told the broken demon. "And with you it will be no different."

She raised the Shinaptra above her head, and in one quick blow, clove the beast in half. She shrunk her weapon back to its decorative state, returned the Poisoned Ivy to their seed form, and replaced both the weapon and the seeds to her hair. She then walked to the corpse, placed a new seed on the bloodied carpet of forest debri next to it and let the plant absorb a drop of her power. The plant grew and devoured what was left of Shinogomaru. Not even a drop of blood could be seen when it was finished.

Keisu just stared. He'd never seen anything like it. She had destroyed that demon with seemingly no effort at all.

She turned to the fox demon and stared right back at him. Then, before he knew what was happening, he was up against a tree with her hand pinning him there by his throat.

"Why was he going to kill you? Why would Kishan kill one of his own followers?" she demanded of him, unconciously squeezing tighter.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. At least, that's what he tried to say. It really came out as a series of squeaks and gasps.

She loosened her grip just a bit.

He repeated his question. "What are you talking about? I don't work for this Kishan guy. I'm not even from this world."

"What do you mean, you are not of this world?" She dropped him and looked at him with her head cocked to the side, a curious expression on her face.

Rubbing his throat, the kitsune glared up at her. "Just what I said. I'm from another world. Well, not really another world, more like another time. . . I guess. I don't know, now you've confused me."

"I still do not understand."

"Maybe you should sit down. This could take a while." He motioned for her to sit in front of him, which she did. "I am the son of a kitsune named Shippou and his mate, Kuraiya. My grandmother, Kagome, was a great miko who traveled with a hanyou named InuYasha. They gathered the shards of the Shikon no Tama, which Kagome accidentally shattered on her first trip to this era. They fought an evil half demon named Naraku, who was also gathering the fragments of the Jewel. He had almost the full Jewel when they finally destroyed him. But they could never find the seven remaining shards.

"The group had met my mother, who was being chased by a mob of farmers. She had been caught stealing food after her previous village and family were destroyed by a mysterious light. Kagome, my father, and my mother all returned to Kagome's era. They had planned to stay only a short while, but I guess with the Jewel almost complete, the power of the Bone-Eaters Well decreased. They couldn't return. So Grandmother Kagome adopted my father as her son, he married Mother, and they had me. Now, after seventy years, the well has finally regained its power and I have returned to collect the remaining Jewel shards and complete the Shikon no Tama."

Saiyu stared at him, trying to understand all that he had told her. Then she remembered something he had said at the beginning of his tale.

"What was your mother's name?" she asked cautiously.

"Kuraiya, why?"

Saiyu paled. _No, he cannot be. I cannot have a younger half brother. I am supposed to live out my existence alone, avenging the death of __Youko__. I. . . I do not need a little brother hindering me._

"Um, Saiyu? Are you all right?"

She looked at him. What was happening? His face was blurry and she felt the slight sensation of falling. One thought went through her head. _I have a brother._ Then there was only darkness.

* * *

Saiyu woke up to a starry night sky. _What happened? Why do I have such a headache?_ She smelled smoke and looked beside her. There sat Keisu, tending to a fire he had just built up. Then it all came back. _I have a brother._

"You're finally awake. I was getting a little worried." He had glanced up and noticed her staring at him.

"How long have I been unconcious?"

"About three days. You must have used a lot of energy when you fought Shinogomaru. Thank you for taking care of him, by the way."

She waved his thanks aside. "I did not use hardly any of my energy. I merely needed to sort things out."

"What kind of things?" he questioned.

She looked at him, astonished. Did he suffer from short-term memory loss or something? Then again, it _had_ been three days. She was interrupted from her musings by the rumbling coming from her stomach.

"Oh, eheh. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Would you like something to eat? There's still a little pig left."

"Yes, thank you." She took the proffered meat and began devouring it, well, much like a wolf would. Keisu sweatdropped.

"Keisu, did you know that you have an older sister?"

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I came here," he replied.

"What do you know about her?"

"Well, I know that she's not the tallest person, maybe 5' 7". Oh, and she's a Spiritual/Elemental Wolf/Kitsune. Whatever that means." He took a bite of pig and waited for her to say something.

"What would you say if I told you that _I_ am your sister?" She watched him from the corner of her eye. He was just looking at her with a blank expression. Then his face broke out in a smile.

"No kiddingz?! Oh, way cool!"

She just stared at him. He kept going on and on about how cool it was to have a sister that was like her, one that could invent her own weapons and call upon the "plants of the dead." _Oh, boy. I can see this is going to be a long hunt. . ._

It had been five months since Youko Keisu and Youko Saiyu made the discovery that they were siblings. It was amazing how much they were alike. It was also amazing they hadn't killed each other yet.

"I'm not gonna get it! I wanna _keep_ my hands, thank you very much!" Keisu screamed at her.

"Well, I am not going to retreive the shard. Just reach in and grab it. You are related to a miko, you should be able to purify the Jewel and the acid surrounding it," she yelled back, just as loud.

They had just killed the demon that possessed the fourth of the remaining seven shards, but they couldn't figure out how to acquire it. The demon just happened to be a rare breed of scorpion, and the fragment lay in a pool of acidic blood, which was slowly dissolving the ground.

"I'm only related to Kagome by law, not blood!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up and trying very hard not to tackle his sister and tie her to a tree by her incredibly long hair.

"Oh, come now, Keisu. You will not miss the two fingers that you would use to pick it up. After all, you have two on the other hand that are exactly like them. It is not like you need them."

That was it. He gave up. The next moment, they were rolling around on the ground, each trying to pin the other beneath them.

"You. . .can get. . .the shard from. . . Ow!. . .it," Keisu managed to get out, gasping and grunting from exertion. Now he understood why Saiyu had such a reputation in hand to hand combat.

"Grrr. . .Ah ha! I win. Now you must retreive the shard," Saiyu exclaimed happily from her perch atop his chest. She had rolled him over onto his stomach and pinned his arms to his sides with her knees.

"Dammit! Alright, alright. Fine. Just get off me!"

Saiyu obliged. When they reached the scorpion, they noticed that the pool of acid was gone. Looking around, they spotted a lime-green lump with little holes in it.

"Oh, it is my sponge plant. I had forgotten I had it," the beautiful demoness laughed sheepishly.

Keisu's eyebrow and ear twitched and he clenched his clawed fists. Saiyu glanced sideways at her younger brother and smirked.

"Oops. . ."

Keisu exploded. "Oops. . .Oops?! I could've lost my fingers or my hand! All because you forgot you had an absorbing plant!"

Just as the riled fox demon was about to attack his "dear" sister again, this time with a very painful bashing in mind, a strange light enveloped them. Next thing they knew, they were in present day Japan in a strange forest behind a temple.

"Ow. . .dammit, Saiyu, what did you do now?" Keisu exclaimed.

"Me! It is not my fault! You are the time traveler, not I!" Saiyu screamed at him, her claws extending in her frustration.

"Um, hello," came a voice from behind.

Kurama had been walking through the forest behind Genkai's temple. He needed some time to think and this was the quietest place he could find. Yusuke and Kuwabara were at it again and he just couldn't take it anymore. And Hiei wasn't helping matters any.

So he decided to take a long walk and clear his mind. It was working, until he saw a strange light a few hundred yards ahead of him. Then he heard voices yelling at each other.

_They're out here, too? I just can't seem to get a break._ Kurama thought to himself.

_I know what you mean. They get on my nerves as well. If you would just let me out, I could take care of that for __us._Youko replied.

Kurama sighed out loud and headed toward the voices. _No, it's all right. We'll just have to learn to put up with it._

_Aw, man. You're no fun,_ Youko pouted in Kurama's head.

He was getting closer and noticed that it was a guy and girl fighting. Curious, he picked up his pace. When he reached the little clearing the strange light had created, he saw two demons grappling on the ground. The female had her hands around the male's neck and was screaming at him.

"Me! It is not my fault! You are the time traveler, not I!"

_What is going on here? Who are these two?_

_Beats me.__ I can't sense any energy. It doesn't make sense, I should be able to, __they__ are demons after all. I would get the Rose Whip ready, just in case they're dangerous._

_Right._

Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair and stepped out of the trees.

"Um, hello," he said, slightly amused at the sight before him. _Reminds me of Yusuke and __Kuwabara_

They froze. The boy looked over at him while the girl just sat there, her eyes hidden by the shadows of her hair. Kurama noticed that the boy was a full kitsune, but the girl was a cross between something. He couldn't figure out what though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" It was the boy who asked. Kurama didn't answer, but watched the girl closely. He was getting a strange vibe from her, like he was connected to her somehow. He felt four auras approaching from the temple. A few minutes later Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai stepped from the tree line.

"What do we have here? A coupla demons that need a good beating?" Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles.

"Dimwit. You wouldn't stand a chance against the boy, let alone the girl," stated Genkai.

"What was that, Grandma?!"

"She's right. I can detect only a little bit of her energy, but it far exceeds yours, Detective," Hiei said.

"Huh? Really?" Yusuke grew quiet, extending his senses. The old hag and shrimp were right. That girl had some major fire power, and probably even more cloaked.

The entire time this conversation was going on, Kurama was studying the newcomers. The boy was completely relaxed, seeming to trust the girl to come to his aid should he need it. The girl was just the slightest bit tense. You could barely see it in the way she held her shoulders. Her legs were coiled to spring should she need to get up quickly or jump away from danger. This demoness was no stranger to battles.

_This is strange. Why do I feel I know her?_ Kurama asked himself.

_I feel the same thing. I feel a strange connection with her._ Youko told him.

Their silent conversation was interrupted by Yusuke opening his big mouth.

"Hey, you! Demons! Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get here?" Yusuke inquired, wanting to get the "pleasantries" out of the way.

"I could ask you the same question, or is it questions? Just take out the part about how you got here," the boy replied. He stood and crossed his arms above his chest. The girl had yet to move.

"We're askin' the questions here, wise guy," Kuwabara told him.

"Well, what if we don't wanna answer?" Keisu asked, a smirk on his handsome face and his ears twitching in amusement.

"Why, you," Kuwabara growled.

"Why what?" Keisu was having a lot of fun playing with this simple-minded fool. He wasn't even trying hard.

_Keisu__, that__ is enough. Though they may not look it, they are dangerous._ Saiyu admonished her brother.

_Aw, c'mon, __Saiyu__. This guy is so easy. And I know you won't let anyone harm me if it's in your power to protect me. And you also know I'd do the same for you. C'mon, let me have a little fun. The demons in the Sengoku __Jidai__ weren't nearly as dimwitted as this __baka_ Keisu begged his older sibling.

_No, it is too dangerous. We should leave. The fox makes me very uncomfortable._

_What do you mean?_

_I feel like I know him from somewhere long ago. I just do not remember where._

_Hmm__ .maybe you're right. Besides, if you don't sort this out, you'll pass out on me in the middle of a battle._

_Oh, thank you for your confidence._ She thought sarcastically. She felt a prickling sensation at the back of her mind. _If you value your life, __Koorime__, you will stay out of my head._ She then sent out a small blast of power.

The gang felt a surge of power radiate from the girl before Hiei was flung back. He went through three thick trees before falling in the lake on his back. When he surfaced, he had his katana drawn and was ready to slaughter her. Steam was rising from the lake and his body as his eyes had now become even colder, yet lit with an inner fire. Hiei rushed at the vixen, fully intending to slice off her head. Just as he was about to strike, two double-bladed broad swords blocked his attack, causing Hiei to go off balance. A foot reached out behind the apparition and knocked his feet out from under him. Hiei's back met the ground, knocking the breath from his lungs. He was up in a flash of black, standing in a defensive posture a few feet away from the boy. _How did he block my attack so quickly? I didn't even see him move._

The boy was standing protectively in front of the girl, his two swords in the form of an X, the sharp edges facing outward. "If you ever try to harm my sister again, I will kill you," he said venomously.

"Hn," was Hiei's reply. "I'd like to see you try."

"Hold on. You're saying that girl is your sister? You two don't look anything alike," Kuwabara stated, scratching his head.

Keisu looked at Kuwabara like he was the biggest idiot he had ever seen. _Didn't I just say that?_ He saw a black blur from the corner of his eye and looked to the left, only to see a sword heading straight for his neck.

That's when the girl moved. She was in front of her brother in seconds, a strange staff held before her. Hiei's katana clashed with the wood of her weapon. A split second after the weapons met, Keisu attacked Hiei with his swords, forcing him to retreat back to the group of onlookers.

"Hn, this may be harder than we thought."

"We must be careul. They can aniticipate each other's moves as well as their enemy's and coordinate with each other perfectly. While one defends, the other attacks," Kurama explained.

"Well, then, we'll just have to separate them," Yusuke stated.

"Finally, you're using that itty, bitty brain of yours," mumbled Genkai.

"Yusuke, you and Kuwabara take the boy. Hiei and I will fight the girl," Kurama instructed.

"Aw, why do you getta fight the cutie?" Whined the two boys.

"Because you and the baka wouldn't stand a chance against the girl," answered Hiei.

"And, Kuwabara, you don't fight girls, remember?" Genkai reminded the boy.

"Oh, yeah. . ."

"Alright, fine. We'll take the whimp," Yusuke complied.

"I'm not as weak as you may think. And you won't separate us easily, if at all," Keisu told them. He stepped a little in front of Saiyu and held his swords out in front of him in the same X he blocked Hiei's attack. Saiyu stood behind Keisu and a little to the right, her Shinaptra held casually at her side.

Kurama held up his rose and it turned into a deadly whip.

_A Rose __Whip.__ . .How does he know that attack?_ Saiyu was stunned. She could only stare at Kurama.

The group separated, Yusuke and Kuwabara moving to the left and Kurama and Hiei to the right. Saiyu kept one eye on the two who would be challenging her and the other on her brother. _I know that __baka__ will need my help eventually. He never did finish training with me. He can barely control the plants he grows. I will need to keep an eye on him at all times. . ._ She turned her full attention to Hiei. _I told you to stay out of my head, __Koorime_ Her eyes glowed and Hiei was surrounded by the same Poisoned Vines that she used to immobilize Shinogomaru. Only this time, she put a little more of her power into them. Now, no matter how often you cut them, they would grow back, each time becoming even more poisonous than before.

* * *

Kurama jumped out of the way just as the vines rose from the ground. _So, she's half __kitsune_

_Yes, but what is the other half?_

_We'll just have to wait and see._

He looked to Hiei, who was hacking away at the vines as fast as his tangled limbs would allow. Each time a thorn slid into his skin, he let out an involuntary grunt of pain. The poison felt like liquid fire. Every part of his body was burning from the inside out. And it hurt like hell.

Kurama went to help his comrade, only to be met with a sword in his face. He jumped back as the sword swung down. Keisu stepped back and rested one of his blades on his shoulder.

"You're faster than you look, Pretty Boy. Even without transforming," he said.

"How did you know I could transform?" Kurama was curious. He had much of his power cloaked.

"You need a lesson in cloaking your energy. I can feel it all. You're strong, but you don't stand a chance."

"Hey, Fox Boy! Heads up!"

Keisu looked up, only to see an orange-colored pole-like object coming down. At the last second, he jumped out of the way.

"Darn, I thought I had him," Kuwabara said, landing and holding his Spirit Sword out in front of him.

"You would have if you hadn't yelled, Baka," Yusuke said.

They all heard a loud hissing sound and looked over at Hiei.

"Very clever. You found the heart of my Poisoned Ivy, though how you were able to thrust your sword that deeply, I do not know," Saiyu praised from her perch on a low tree branch.

Hiei quickly made his way back to the group, weaving slightly from the paralyzing toxins in his body. Keisu walked up to his sister, seeming to forget he was in the middle of a battle and had just turned his back to his opponents.

"I can't believe you! What if Ugly over there had actually hurt me, or worse killed me, while you're up there relaxing on a tree branch!" he screamed, furious.

"Hey, who you callin' ugly!" Kuwabara stepped forward, one leg in front and a fist shaking.

The two Youkos ignored him. "Calm down, Keisu. If you had been killed, he would have died an extremely painful death a second afterward," she said, jumping down and waving her hand dismissively.

Keisu's eye twitched. She looked at him curiously, then reached into her hair, pulled out a seed, and put it in his hand.

"This will help with that," she smirked.

His eye twitched again. "That's it! You're dead, Saiyu!" He jumped on her back and tackled her to the ground. He sat on her back with a cocky grin on his face, thinking he had won. Oh, how wrong he was.

Saiyu kicked out her legs, sending him flying head first over her own. Keisu had to change to his fox form to avoid breaking his neck. He landed on his feet, turned to her, and growled in irritation.

Saiyu's eyes lit up. "Oh! You transformed! You are so kawaii when you change to your natural red fox form!" She picked him up and cuddled him to her chest, accidentally cutting off his air. "Oh, my wittle bwoder is such a cutie. Yes, he is. _Yes_, he _is_!"

_Saiyu__ . .no. . .__air._ he told her telepathically.

She dropped him and he transformed back into his humanoid body. "Eheh, I am sorry."

Saiyu was a little out of character, but c'mon, it's her brother. She HAS to torture the poor guy, it's Cardinal Rule #1 in the book of Siblings Torture. And she has to start opening up a little at some point in time, though I think she kinda forgot the others were there. Ok, back to it.

The entire time this scene went on, Kurama and the others watched, bewildered.

"Did they completely forget we're fighting here?" Yusuke asked, dumbfounded.

"Apparently. Either that or they think us absolutely no challenge and are not worried," Kurama replied. _Saiyu__, where have I heard that name before?_

"I'll show 'em no challenge!" Kuwabara yelled and charged at Keisu's back.

The truth was they truely had forgotten about the battle. They were still unconciously aware of the people behind them, though.

Saiyu looked up from appologizing to her brother to see Kuwabara almost on top of them, his Spirit Sword drawn.

_There is no time to plant a seed or draw my weapon. The only other option __is.__ . .But I promised myself that I would not. I cannot control myself when I do. There is no time. I must._

A turquoise blue streaked with emerald green surrounded her. Kuwabara had to stop and turn his head, while the others had to shield their eyes.

"Saiyu, no!" They heard Keisu scream.

When the glow disappeared, Saiyu was gone. Instead, standing in her place was a dark and light gray, nine tailed wolf. It had the body and head of a wolf, but was slimmer because of its kitsune blood. The beast had nine silky fox tails and was about the size of a horse. It had light gray tips on the ears and tails and four light gray socks. The rest of it was dark gray, black in some places. But the things that stood out the most were its eyes. They were lavender.

_A __kitsune__ wolf?__ I thought the last of them was destroyed years __ago._Kurama thought.

_Apparently not._

The beast stepped in front of Keisu and growled menacingly at Kuwabara. He was hiding behind Yusuke before anyone could blink.

"What the hell is that?!" he screamed, terrified.

"Who cares? It's going to be destroyed," Hiei said, preparing to attack.

"Wait, Hiei. I know who it is," Kurama said, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder to stop him.

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Think about it. Kuwabara started to attack that boy, Keisu. Then a strange light surrounded the girl and when it dissipated a kitsune wolf stood in its place. The beast has lavender eyes, as does the girl . . . I think the girl, Saiyu, _is_ the kitsune wolf."

"I think Koenma needs to see this. Let's catch her and take her to him. Maybe he can get her to change back, and then question her," Yusuke said.

They all nodded, except Hiei, who only "Hn"ed. The group stepped toward the pair. Yusuke and Kuwabara saying things like, "Good wolfy fox. Stay there. Good girl."

Saiyu growled and lowered her head, baring her fangs. Yusuke let out a nervous laugh.

_Keisu__, get on._

_How are you controlling yourself? In the Sengoku __Jidai__, they would be dead and I'd be trying to convince you to turn back._

_I know. I do not know how I am controlling this urge to destroy them, but I will not be able to do it much longer. Get on. We must leave this place._

Keisu nodded and walked up to her. The group of detectives stopped, wondering what was going to happen. Was he going to convince her to transform?

Keisu looked at the Reikai Tantei and allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. "Well, it's been fun. But I'm afraid this is where we say 'Adieu'." He leapt onto her back and waved. "Ta ta!"

A strong wind came up, forcing them to shield their eyes from the blowing dust. When the wind calmed down, the two demons were gone.

"Dammit, now we'll have to go and find them," Yusuke whined.

_We'll see them again._

_Yes, but what are you going to do when they return?_ It was Hiei.

_What do you mean? I'll probably fight and try to capture them._

Hiei scoffed. _I'm sure. I saw the way you were looking at the girl. What do you know about her, fox?_

Kurama looked at him with serious eyes. _I think she may be my granddaughter. . ._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean, they disappeared?!" Koenma practically screamed.

The SD's were in Koenma's office, reporting what had happened with the two Youkos.

"Just what we said, Binki-breath. They were there in front of us, then a wind came up and the next thing we knew, they were gone," Yusuke explained again, a little exasperated.

"That was a rhetorical question, Dimwit," Koenma said, rubbing his temples. _Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice in Spirit Detective._ He looked up to see Hiei smirking in his corner. Koenma narrowed his eyes at the fire apparition, but it did not seem to faze him at all.

"It's not like it's our fault, your Diaper-ness. We tried to catch 'em to bring them here--" Yusuke started.

"But you were too stupid to realize they work as a team and are nearly undefeatable because of it," Koenma interrupted.

Yusuke glared at the young prince, but didn't say anything else. The room was quiet as Koenma tried to figure out what to do next. Every once in a while, he would have to glare over at the corner Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in. They were playing Thumb-War and Kuwabara was winning.

"Ha ha, I got you now, Kuwabara. You ain't gonna beat me," Yusuke said, just before Kuwabara pinned his thumb down.

"One, two, three. I win again!"

"Would you two bakas please be quiet?! I'm trying to think of a way to fix the mess you made," Koenma said, extremely irritated by now. After a few more minutes of brain-storming, the young prince finally came up with an idea.

"Kurama, you said that you felt some sort of link with the female?" he asked the fox.

"Yes."

"Do you think you could use that connection to track her down? Where she is, the boy will surely be. And I'll try to find a file on the two."

"Maybe. I can't make any promises though. Youko could feel the connection more intensely than I could. The fastest way to find her would be to let him out and have him lead us to her. But I don't know if it's such a good idea. I don't think people would react well to a man with silver ears and tails walking the streets searching for two demons," Kurama pointed out.

"Well, then. You'll just have to search at night."

"What about school? We'll all be exhausted. What will be our excuses this time?" inquired Yusuke.

"I don't know that yet. But you need to get searching as soon as possible. So get going. Botan!"

Botan popped up beside Yusuke and Kuwabara, making both boys jump.

"Hey, guys! Lord Koenma said that as soon as you find them, push this button and a portal will pop up a second later," she instructed, handing the Spirit Detective a little controller with a green button on it. "Well, off you go! Good luck!" And with that, she pushed them through the blue portal that had seemingly appeared from nowhere behind them. The next thing they knew, they were in an alley in downtown Tokyo.

"Okay, let's get started," Yusuke said, starting down the alleyway.

Keisu sat in a corner of the old shed they had found to hide out in, keeping watch over Saiyu. She had fainted shortly after they arrived.

_I guess it was just too much for her to process all at once. I just hope she wakes up before we're found. The guy in green was right. If the __baka__ hadn't yelled, I very well could be dead now._

Saiyu groaned, causing Keisu to refocus on her. She sat up and looked around her with a lost and somewhat feral expression, searching for any danger. Turning her gaze to Keisu, she relaxed and made her way over to him, sitting beside him.

"Hello," she greeted, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and as different emotions, barely discernable, played across her countenance, Keisu thought she looked more vulnerable than when she slept. He didn't like it. In his mind, he had built her up to be invincible, showing very few emotions. But he would worry about that later.

"Hi," he replied softly. "Did you sort everything out that you needed to?"

"Yes, at least I hope I did. Although I now know why I felt that strange connection with the fox."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, slightly confused.

"Do you remember when I told you that the fox was making me uncomfortable?"

_**

* * *

**_

_Keisu__, that__ is enough. Though they may not look it, they are dangerous._ _**Saiyu**__** admonished her brother.**_

_Aw, c'mon, __Saiyu__. This guy is so easy. And I know you won't let anyone kill me if it's in your power to protect me. And you know I'd do the same for you. C'mon, let me have a little fun. The demons in the Sengoku __Jidai__ weren't nearly as dimwitted as this __baka_ _**Keisu**__** begged his sister.**_

_No, it is too dangerous. We should leave. The fox makes me feel very uncomfortable._

_What do you mean?_

_I feel like I know him from somewhere long ago. I just do not know where._

_**

* * *

**_

"Yes, but I don't exactly see what the problem is," he said.

"There is much of my past that you know nothing of. He is a part of that past," she revealed, wrapping her arms tighter around her slim legs.

He looked at her, waiting for her to go on and knowing that there was a good chance she would not be this open again for a long time.

"When I was very young, just a kit, I was living with Kuraiya and my grandfather, Youko Kurama." She closed her eyes at the painful memories.

Keisu's eyes widened, but he remained silent. If she didn't get this off her shoulders now, it would haunt her for sometime afterward.

"He was training me to use my elemental powers, at least to the best of his abilities. I had already completed my training with the Rose Whip and the Grass Sword. He had promised me that he would teach me to use the Redwood Sword." She squeezed her eyes tighter as the tears began to flow. Her voice cracked as she continued, "I waited on the hill for him, but he never came. I heard him scream, and ran to his voice." The tears flowed smoothly and unhindered now. "There was so much blood. My grandfather's blood. And. . .And he was laughing. Laughing at my pain and Grandfather's agony. After a few years, I had thought Kishan dead. But when I grew older, he sought me out as his mate. He told me that he had fallen in love with me when he first saw me, clinging to my grandfather, covered in his blood. After the first time the bastard captured me, I escaped, swearing that I would kill him and all of his followers. I hate him. More than I have ever hated anyone."

She looked at Keisu, tears still shining in her lavender eyes, but no longer falling. Now her eyes only reflected hatred, anger and the need for revenge. "And I will kill Kishan. Even if it means sacrificing my life."

Keisu could only stare at first. He'd never heard her talk like this, never seen her like this. Only hatred shone in her crystalline eyes, but if you looked close enough, you could see the unending pain she felt. Her past was one she would rather put out of her memory, but instead was forced to live with it every day.

He did the only thing he could think of. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to lay her head on his own limb. He felt a strong urge to protect her from the world and even herself. He knew that if he wasn't there, it was quite possible that she wouldn't be either. She would have died or gone on fighting recklessly, eventually killing herself.

"It's alright, Saiyu. Kishan will never get you. I'll make sure of that."

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Only when Keisu felt Saiyu relax and fall asleep did he follow suit. He wouldn't let anything happen to his sister. She had been through too much already.

* * *

A loud crashing woke them. Saiyu was in a crouched position, her Shinaptra held in one hand and a deadly seed in the other, already infused with her power. Keisu stood a little off to the side, his twin blades drawn.

"Good work, Baka. Now they'll never know we're here," Hiei said, a look of disgust on his face.

"What was that, Shorty?" Kuwabara yelled.

"C'mon, guys. I wanna get these two caught, back to Koenma's and go to bed," Yusuke whined.

"Did you come to get your butts kicked again?" Keisu asked, smirking at the group.

"Ha, we didn't get our butts kicked the first time. Your girlfriend there just surprised us, is all. But that won't happen again." Yusuke cracked his knuckles, a slight grin on his face and anticipation in his eyes.

"Don't be too hasty, Yusuke," warned Kurama.

"Right."

The Reikai Tantei advanced on the two demons cautiously, the last encounter fresh in their minds. Keisu raised his swords and Saiyu stood from her crouched position. They took up the same stance as before, Keisu in front of Saiyu with his swords brandished, and Saiyu behind and to the right, her Shinaptra held at her side.

The SD's stopped a few feet from the kitsunes. Kuwabara created his Spirit Sword, Kurama drew his rose, Yusuke gathered his energy for his Shot Gun, and Hiei stood with his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Let's make this quick. There're places I gotta be," Yusuke said. He charged Keisu, who once again smirked and jumped out of the way. He was now behind and a little to the left of his sister, who had her Shinaptra up in a defensive position. Keisu's swords were now at his sides.

_I see. One always defends while the other attacks. We'll have to be more careful. That makes for a strong offense as well as defense._ Kurama's thoughts were cut short as the girl spoke.

"We do not wish to fight you, only to find our way home," she tried to reason with them.

"And we don't want to fight you. All we want is to take you to Lord Koenma. Maybe he can figure out how this happened," Kurama said.

Saiyu seemed to be thinking it over while Keisu was standing there picking at his claws. She decided to put a block around her mind and converse with her brother.

_Keisu_

_Huh? __Saiyu_

She glanced at Hiei. _Block your mind from all but me and what is going on around you._

_Why?_

_Because I need to speak to you.__In private._

There was a pause. _Okay, done._

_What do you think? Should we take them up on their offer?_

_I don't know. It sounds __kinda__ fishy to me. But you're a better judge than I am. What do you think?_

The entire time the two Youkos were discussing the offer, the Reikai Tantei were also speaking with each other.

"Do you think they'll take the bait?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"I didn't say it to bait them into a trap. I merely told them the truth," Kurama stated.

"Well, we'll have to take them to Koenma one way or another. If it's by force, that's all the better. I need to let off some steam," Kuwabara said, striking a "macho" pose.

"We might actually succeed this time, if you don't tell them you're attacking. Ningen no baka," Hiei said with a small smirk.

"You wanna say that to my face, Shrimp!"

"I thought I just did."

"That's enough you two. It seems they've made a decision." Kurama looked over to the two kitsunes.

The vixen stepped forward slightly. "We have decided to go with you. On one condition."

The group waited expectantly.

"You can't separate us, we stay together the whole time," Keisu said, crossing his arms, as if daring them to deny his request.

"Sounds fair enough." Yusuke opened his communicator. "Yo, Botan, we need a portal."

"Did you catch them already?" she asked.

"Actually, they're coming willingly," he told the ferry girl.

"Oh. Well, just push the button on the controller I gave you!" Botan said cheerily.

Yusuke smiled sheepishly and pushed the green button. A second later, a blue, shimmering portal appeared before them.

"After you," Keisu said while bowing, one arm behind his back and the other extended toward the portal.

"Hard to believe, but that kid's an even bigger smartass than I am," Yusuke mumbled under his breath.

"It does make it hard to live with him day after day," Saiyu said after Kuwabara had gone through. Keisu was next, followed by Yusuke, then Hiei with his ever present mask of indifference. Then it was just Kurama and Saiyu.

"Go ahead, I'll follow behind you," Kurama offered, motioning to the glowing portal.

Saiyu cocked her head and looked at him through sad eyes. "Always the gentleman, weren't you, Grandfather." She then walked through, leaving a stunned Kurama to follow.

_So, she knows. I'm glad. It'll make it easier to explain to her all that happened._ He thought once he recovered.

A sad, worried voice answered him. _Easier for you maybe._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are we almost there? I'm goin' blind here," whined Keisu. The odd group was walking down one of the numerous white hallways in the Reikai, headed toward Koenma's office.

Hiei growled, getting fed up with the kitsune no baka ahead of him. Did Koenma really need this brat? One swing would be all it took.

_Do not even try it. My Poisoned Ivy was not the worst of my plant ensemble. I have abilities that are much, much worse. If you have a death wish, then by all means, proceed._

Hiei turned and narrowed his eyes at the girl and let out a low growl. She merely glared in return, completely unfazed. Looking at Kurama, he saw the fox narrow his eyes slightly as they quickly flashed from green to gold then back. Hiei "Hn"ed and turned back around, his anger heightened.

_Damn meddling family. She's just like her grandfather._

_C'mon, you like her._

_Who the hell are you?_

_Why, I'm your conscience. You really don't visit often enough, __Hiei_

_Get out._

_I'm afraid I can't do that, __Hiei__. I'm a part of you whether you like it or not. __Now, about that beautiful vixen._

_What about her?_

_When are you going to begin courting her?_

_What?!_

The fire apparition paused momentarily in his walk down the hallway, causing the two foxes to glance at each other, then Hiei. He tried to act like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

_What are you talking about? I'm not attracted to her._

_Now you're just in denial._

_I am_ not _in denial!_

_Uh, huh.__ Anyway, I suggest you do it soon. Your mating season is beginning soon, as well as hers. It will be the perfect time._

_Leave me alone._

_You know it's going to happen sooner or later._

_I don't like her and I'm not going to make her my mate. Now leave me be._

_You keep telling yourself that, Fire Boy._

_Go away!_

_All right, but I'll be back._

Hiei let out a soft sigh. _I don't like __her.__ . . do I?_

_Something wrong, __Hiei_

He turned slightly, looking at Kurama from the corner of his eye. _Nothing, Fox._ He turned back around, in deep thought once again.

Kurama smirked, knowing full well where the Koorime's attention was, and looked to the side. His granddaughter, his Youko Saiyu. She was looking straight ahead, no expression apparent on her flawless face.

_I still can't believe she's alive._ Youko sighed happily, yet sadly.

_How long has it been again?_ Kurama asked his alter ego.

_Seventy __Makaian__ years.__ She's grown so much since then. __Into a beautiful vixen._

_You must be proud._

_Oh, I am. But I can't help but feel guilty._

_Why is that?_ They turned the final corner, only to be stopped by George.

"Uh, you might have to wait a few minutes. . ." he said timidly.

"What? Why?" Yusuke demanded.

"Lord Koenma, uh. . .needs a little more time to uh. . .organize. . .himself."

"Organize himself?"

"Yes." The ogre looked nervously at the group before him, then behind him to the door.

"Forget this," Yusuke said, striding forward and pushing the huge doors open. "Yo, Toddler. We brought 'em." He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening a bit.

Koenma was pacing his office, his overly large hat off and his hands practically ripping his hair out. He was mumbling almost incoherently. "I'm. . .die. Don't know. . .didn't look before. . .send. . .too dangerous. . .I'm gonna die. . .die. . .die. . .so dead. . ."

The SD's and demons stared at the panicked prince. What was he talking about?

"I'm sorry, sir. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen." George came through the door, pushing his way to the front and wringing his hands. Koenma looked up, finally noticing the small crowd. His eyes widened in fright when he spotted the two Youkos.

"Hi," Keisu waved, a smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. The young prince's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the ground.

George rushed to his side. "Lord Koenma!"

Everyone turned to face Saiyu and Keisu. Saiyu's eyebrows were raised in amusement, as were the corners of her mouth. Keisu stood there, his hand still in the air and his eyebrows also raised.

"What? What I say?"

* * *

Koenma opened his eyes to the ceiling of his office. "Tell me it was all a dream. Please tell me they didn't bring the two Youkos here," he begged George, who had just brought him a glass of water.

"Uh. . .Well. . ."

The toddler prince closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. His chair squeaked and he looked over, only to see Youko Keisu sitting in his oversized chair, his legs propped up on one of the many stacks of papers. Saiyu was sitting on the desk, her legs crossed, and reading their files.

She looked at him, her face emotionless. "This information is very interesting. But I am afraid it is a little out of date. I now have an assortment of two hundred thirty-seven deadly plants and have killed nine hundred thirteen demons. Seventeen of which were Kishan's."

Keisu yawned while the others--excluding Koenma, who was shaking so badly he wasn't paying that much attention--looked at her in slight amazement.

_Yes, she has become very powerful._ The silver fox went into deep thought then, reminiscing old times.

Botan popped into the room, her usual cheery self. "Lord Koenma, the guys. . .got. . .them. . .Uh, Sir? Are you all right?" She cautiously approached her employer.

Koenma looked up at all of the faces, blinked a few times, and finally stood. He straightened his outfit, cleared his throat, and walked toward his desk (though staying as far away from the two demons as possible). He cleared his throat again. "So they have. Good work, Detectives. Now, onto other matters, such as what you two," he pointed at Saiyu and Keisu, "are doing here. If I read correctly in your files, you should be in Makai--where you belong, I might add--as should you," here he looked at Keisu pointedly, "collecting the Jewel shards." He stood with his hands on his hips, a slight look of disapproval on his face.

"Wait, so the kid isn't from Makai?" Yusuke asked, wanting to get all the facts.

"No, he isn't. He was born and raised here in Ningenkai by two kitsunes, Kuraiya and Shippou, and a miko and current guardian of the Shikon no Tama--at least what she has so far--Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh. So why wasn't he getting the last of the shards?"

"That's what we were doing before we got sucked here, Nim-rod," Keisu said. "What I wanna know, is how and why are we here?"

"That I might be able to answer, if you two wouldn't mind getting away from my desk. . ." The prince motioned them to the couch. Keisu sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering "Paranoid" on his way. Saiyu just moved, not making any sound at all. "Apparently, the shards must be collected in a certain pattern now in order for the Jewel to be restored correctly. The shard that you need to be looking for now is most likely located somewhere in the Ningenkai."

"So we were transported 'cause we need to find a shard in human world?" Keisu asked, beginning to understand.

Everyone heard a soft growl from a dark corner of the room and all looked over. Hiei's eyes were slightly glazed over, mostly likely he was thinking on something important, at least to him. Saiyu contemplated him a moment, then dismissed it. His business was his own. If he had something to say, he would. They all turned back around and continued listening.

"Yes. Without the proper sequence, the Shikon no Tama cannot be completed. Or it can, but the wishes requested would not come out the way they are meant to."

Yusuke got a little confused at that. "For example. . ."

"Well, for example, say a woman asked for more money to help her family. Most likely what would happen is if she were not married, she would fall in love with the richest man she met. But he would be abusive. Rich, yes. But she would be putting her and her family in more danger and trouble than when she was poor, thus her wish was granted, but not in the way she wanted. Instead, it put her in jeopardy and could very well cost her her life."

"Um. . .ok. . .I kind of get it. . ." Yusuke scratched his head.

"The wishes that could have been made on the Shikon before it was shattered could be 'good' or 'evil', depending on who made the wish, correct?" Saiyu asked. The detective nodded. "If the Jewel is not completed in this 'order', then all of the wishes wished would be considered evil."

"Oh, I get it. Wrong pattern, evil aura," Botan piped up, pointing a finger in the air.

"Right. And the majority portion of the completed Jewel is trying to prevent that from happening. Thus, it is helping you along in your quest, showing you the correct path. It just so happens that the path has lead you into the human world." Koenma replaced his forgotten hat on his head and put his hands on top of his desk. You could barely see him over the tall pillars of paperwork in front of him. "So what you need to do now is find this shard. Then, I'm hoping, you will be returned to the Makai."

"What do you mean you're hoping?" Keisu was a little insulted, yet he found the Spirit World's Prince's fear amusing.

Koenma sweat dropped and let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, nothing. I just want you to finish the Jewel as quickly as you can, that's all."

The group eyed him. Yusuke couldn't help but grin. "You're scared of 'em, aren't ya, Shorty?"

Koenma became indignant. "I am not! I only want this mess cleaned up. And don't call me that!"

"Uh huh, sure ya do. And I'm Barney." Keisu, Botan, and Kuwabara cracked up at this. Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked. Koenma was beet red in anger and embarrassment.

"Who is this Barney?" Saiyu asked, puzzled. This just made the four laugh harder. Saiyu growled in frustration and annoyance, then remained silent the rest of the interrogation.

Finally, Koenma got all of the information he wanted and/or needed, such as "Who is Kishan?" "What exactly does he want?" "What are his powers and abilities?" and the like.

"Alright. Now that I have all that I need right now, I'll let you go. But I want all of you," here he pointed to the Reikai Tantei, "to help them. We need to get this over and done with as soon as possible. Also, you all need to look out for Kishan. It's possible he came through to this world, what with his spiritual powers. Now get going, and be careful."

_He must have started the Hunter groups. The ones who would hunt and capture the spirits of certain demons,_ Kurama surmised.

_Yes, and me being a Spirit Fox probably sweetened the kill,_ Youko said, disgust clearly evident.

_You'll have your revenge soon. As will your granddaughter._

_Yes. And I can't wait._

Botan, unaware of the steely expression that came over the silver fox's handsome face, created a portal. "This will take you back to that warehouse you found Keisu and Saiyu in. Lord Koenma figured that'd be the easiest place to start."

"And just how are we supposed to find the shard? It was much easier in Makai because there weren't as many mystical items out in the open. Here, there are thousands. We'll have a hard time finding one tiny shard in all of those magical auras," the younger fox pointed out.

A woman walked out of a second portal Botan had made while Keisu was making his point. "That's what I'm here for!"

Keisu turned around quickly and stared, eyes wide. "Gr-Grandma?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello, Keisu. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you," Kagome said, giving the kitsune a fierce hug.

"You haven't changed at all. I thought humans aged quickly," stated the confused, yet happy, demon.

"Normal humans do, yes. But I'm not normal. I _am_ a powerful miko. And the power of the shards helps me to retain my life force. Once it's complete, I'll start aging normally again."

"As touching as this is, you really need to find that shard. So if it's not too much trouble, get a move on!" Koenma ordered, still a little nervous around the two Youkos.

Kagome turned to the young ruler and gave a smile. "Unlike Keisu, Lord Koenma, you haven't changed at all. You're still as impatient as ever."

He blushed slightly, then cleared his throat. "I . . . uh . . . just want things to go back to the way they are supposed to be. With those two," here he pointed to Youko Saiyu and Youko Keisu, "back in the Sengoku Jidai and my detectives doing regular detective work again."

Kagome smiled again and nodded. "Alright, everyone. Let's go before he has a fit." She and Botan giggled while the guys chuckled. Koenma just glared at them all, sulking because he was the brunt of the joke. "Aw, c'mon, Koenma. Lighten up. You need to get out of this stuffy office once in a while."

Botan giggled again. "Don't I know it. I keep trying to convince him to take a vacation, but when he starts losing the argument he threatens to fire me. He has absolutely no sense of humor."

"Get to work!" Koenma screamed at them, looking like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Uh oh. Baby's getting all worked up. We better get going," Yusuke said mockingly. The others stifled their laughter and walked through the portal. Once it shut they all let loose.

Three minutes later, their fits of laughter finally subsiding, Kagome cleared her throat, catching the attention of all. "All right. The first thing we need to do is get you two some suitable clothing."

Saiyu didn't like this idea at all. "What I am wearing is fine, thank you."

Kagome just gave her a hard, yet gentle look. "If you don't want to stand out around here, you're gonna have to get used to wearing our style of clothing. Also, is there any way you guys can hide your ears and tails? Not everyone has them here, ya see."

Keisu had no problem with this at all, seeing as how he was raised in this era. He closed his eyes and said the chant that Kuraiya had taught him when he was a kit. Instantly his tail and ears vanished, leaving him looking like a normal human. The only difference was his canines were a little longer. He'd just have to be careful not to smile too widely.

Saiyu, on the other hand, was against the idea. "I do not see what the problem with my appearance is. If the humans do not like it, then I can--"

"Saiyu, c'mon. Grandma Kagome is only trying to help us blend in and keep us on a low profile. Unlike in the Sengoku Jidai, people here aren't used to seeing demons. They'd probably freak out and call the police. There'd be reporters and guys with guns everywhere. Though it would be cool to be on TV. But that's not the point. We need to stay as inconspicuous as possible. So just do as she says, okay? You can get me back when we return to your era. Deal?" Keisu looked at his older sibling pleadingly, his eyes taking on a hopeful and innocent shine.

Saiyu rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity. "Very well. I will comply for now. But remember, when we return to the Feudal Era, you will get what is coming to you." She gave him a deathly stare, then walked off. The others looked at each other, then back at her.

Yusuke turned to Keisu. "Your sister is scary when she wants to be."

"Tell me about it. You should have her train you. It's at least a twenty hour workout every day. But she gets what she wants, no if's, and's, or but's about it," Keisu agreed.

Kuwabara walked up to the fox and clapped him on the shoulder. "I feel sorry for ya, man."

Keisu sighed. "Yeah, me too. I wonder what she's going to do to me . . . Probably something terrible." Visions of himself sitting on the ground, being forced to shove spinach in his mouth while Saiyu was standing over him, laughing evilly ran through his mind. He shuddered. _Anything but that.__ Maybe if I beg her, she'll just make me train harder._

They finally followed her, Kagome taking the lead. They ended up in front of the mall. "Here we are! The best place on earth, the Mall." She took out a credit card and waved it in the air. "Onward, fellow shoppers!"

The others just sweat dropped as Botan and Kagome ran inside, looking at everything they had on sale. Saiyu stood in front of the doors, reluctant to go in. Kurama and Keisu walked back out, grabbed her round the forearms, and dragged her in. She growled in irritation.

Kurama smiled gently at his granddaughter. "It's really not so bad, Saiyu. My advice to you is, stay away from them when we pass Old Navy. There's a lot of pink in there that they'll force onto you."

Saiyu merely looked at him, then walked up to the front with Kagome and Botan. Kurama sighed sadly. _I know it will take a little time for her to get used to seeing me alive, but it still hurts when she turns me away._

Botan turned to the group. "Okay, while we go and find some stuff for Saiyu, you guys take Keisu and do the same. We'll meet back here in two hours, then go and get some lunch. Ready, set, go!"

Everyone stood there.

The two women grabbed Youko Saiyu and walked into a random store, which just so happened to be Old Navy. The guys shrugged and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I love this color on you! Pink is definitely your color," Botan held up a hot pink sweater to Saiyu, observing the look.

The younger woman let out a soft growl that sounded very similar to a groan. _Grandfather tried to warn me, but I do not know what those strange markings above the doorway mean. How was I supposed to know that this store was, what did he call it? __Old Nevi?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kagome walked up, holding a blue crocheted belt. "This is lovely! I'm gonna get it for you. I'm sure we can find other things that would go with it." She took out her credit card and paid for the belt, a pair of butterfly hair clips Botan picked out for herself, and a set of dolphin earrings and necklace.

They left Old Navy and continued on their way, stopping here and there to look in the display windows. Saiyu was glancing around when she spotted another store. This one she liked. The clothes were in various shades of dark. Dark blue, dark purple, red, black, and others. She preferred her garments in a slightly lighter shade, but so far this store was the only one that caught her fancy in the slightest.

She turned to the other two and pointed. "I wish to look in there."

Kagome looked at the store and got a puzzled expression on her face. "Hot Topic? Why would you want to go in there? It's so dark. You look much better in lighter shades, like this tan!" She help up a tan low-neck T-shirt.

Saiyu shook her head. "No. There."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Very well. I guess I can always bleach 'em a little when we get home." She walked off toward Hot Topic, Saiyu following. Noticing Botan wasn't behind them, the miko turned around. The Ferry Girl was sitting on a bench, her bags by her feet. "Aren't you coming, Botan?"

"No, I think I'll wait for you here," she said nervously.

"All right. Suit yourself. We'll try not to be too long."

The woman nodded as they once again turned around and entered the department store.

Saiyu picked out her own clothes. They were pretty similar to the ones she liked to wear. The shirts were tight, but not so tight they restricted her movement. Instead, they conformed to her body, making for easy mobility. She especially liked the leather pants. They too were tight, but she was able to lift her leg so that she could touch the tips of her toes while her leg was completely straight and in the air. When she tested them in this way, Kagome thought she looked like a ballet dancer. _If she was born in this era, I'm sure she would have been. Maybe I can buy a few tapes and get her to watch them. She'd make a beautiful dancer._

Saiyu chose a few more items off the racks, then went into the changing room to try them on. She came out one by one, allowing Kagome to check her out.

The young miko was surprised. Saiyu looked really good in the clothes. They fit her form just right, and the dark colors complemented the lighter shades of her blue-gray hair and lavender eyes, making them stand out. She could also tell that the young kitsune was enjoying herself, despite her earlier protestations.

Once the Youko was finished, Kagome took the clothes to the front counter and paid for them. They left Hot Topic and met up with Botan on the bench.

"Well, I'd say we have just enough time to get back to the front of the store to meet the guys," Kagome said, looking at her watch.

"That went by fast," commented Botan.

"Amazing how time flies when you're havin' fun, huh? Well, let's go."

They'd been walking for five minutes when Kagome suddenly stopped, her face taking on a guilty look.

"What is it, Kagome?" Botan asked, worried for her friend.

"I just realized I forgot to give the guys money to buy Keisu some clothes."

"It's a good thing Kurama had some cash on hand, otherwise we'd never have gotten you clothes," Yusuke said, carrying a few of Keisu's bags. The boy was a shop-a-holic! Kurama was almost broke after the ten different stores the young fox had dragged them into. He'd bought everything from blue jeans to fishnet muscle shirts and even a cowboy hat. _What does he need a cowboy hat for? This kid is really weird._

The first store they'd gone into was just a normal men's department. There were jeans and shirts of all different sizes, colors, and styles. Keisu had grabbed a few armfuls and taken them all in the dressing rooms. They'd all fit, so he had gotten every one of them. They didn't notice they didn't have any money until they had all of the clothes on the counter. Kurama was forced to get out his wallet. The next store they passed was a sports department. Keisu got two pairs of sneakers and a few gym shorts. The fishnet shirts were half off, luckily for Kurama. They'd gone into eight other stores before Kurama told them they had to wrap it up and go meet the girls.

"I'll pay you back, I promise," Keisu said to the silver.

"What makes you think you need all of that stuff anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei just scoffed. "He's too much like his grandmother. From what I've seen, she spends money so fast--"

"Hey guys!"

They all looked to the left and saw Botan waving to them. Kuwabara and Keisu waved back.

"Wow, Keisu. You got a lot of stuff there . . . Where'd ya get the money?" she asked, eying all of the bags.

"Kurama," Keisu replied sheepishly.

"Well, at least you got some suitable clothes now. Let's go eat, then head over to my place," Kagome offered.

The others nodded and they headed toward the food court.

Once they left the mall, they walked back to the Sunset Shrine. After stopping at the foot of the stairs, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keisu all gulped at the enormity of the climb. The girls, Kurama and Hiei started up, leaving the three boys to carry all of the bags.

"Uh, a little help would be nice," Yusuke complained. He lugged his load up the steps, grunting with the effort.

"Forget this. If people see me, they see me. There's no way they could prove it," Keisu said just before he used is demonic speed to sprint up the mountain of stairs.

"Aw, c'mon! That's cheating!"

"You're just mad 'cause you don't have any demonic powers to make it easier," Keisu said from the top of the stairs. "And I'm just fast."

"Not fast enough, little brother."

Keisu whirled around to see Saiyu sitting in a tree, her legs crossed at the knees and her nimble fingers stripping a twig of its leaves. Once she was finished, she threw the twig at the ground, pinning a beetle beneath it. "I still beat you."

Keisu just grumbled, crossing his arms and sulking.

The rest of the group made it up the steps and stood there, leaning over with their hands on their knees and panting. Well, everyone except Kurama and Hiei. Botan had decided to play it fair and walk beside Kagome.

"No matter how many times I take them, it never gets any easier," panted Kagome. Kuwabara and Yusuke merely groaned from their sprawled positions on the ground, bags of clothes ringing them.

The screen door to the shrine opened and closed and a blur of white and blue tackled Keisu to the ground.

"Keisu!"

Keisu laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's good to see you too, Souta."

Souta smiled widely then looked around, noting all the other people. "Who're your friends?"

Kagome introduced everyone, pointing at them as she said their names. "That's Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and the girl in the tree is Keisu's half sister, Youko Saiyu."

"Hi, everyone. Sis, Mom wants you to start dinner and there's a letter for you on the table," Souta said, dragging Keisu into the house with the others following behind.

"Oh? Who's the letter from?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say. It just has your name on it."

Kagome walked into the kitchen and picked up an envelope that was lying on the table. Opening it, she scanned its contents, her eyes widening when she finished. She read it again, just to be sure of what it said.

"What does it say, Grandma?" Keisu asked, noticing her expression. The two boys had set the bags down in the living room and everyone had walked into the kitchen.

"It's an anonymous letter telling us where we can find the Jewel shard," she said.

"It just flat out tells you where it is?" Yusuke asked, happy to find out that locating the Shikon shard would be much easier than previously thought.

"It sounds like a trap to me," Saiyu said. All eyes turned toward her. "Think about it. Why would anyone want to send us an anonymous letter telling us exactly where we could find a piece of the famed Shikon no Tama. It is obviously a trap."

"I'd have to agree with her. It's too easy," Kurama stated, thoughts and plans running through his head.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go and pay this anonymous person a visit. I have a feeling it will be very fun indeed," Saiyu said, a smirk curving her graceful lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The four demons of the group each held the letter, memorizing the scent that was laced on it. Once it was firmly planted in their brains, they set off toward an old apartment complex. As they ran along, the buildings grew more and more dilapidated.

Saiyu wrinkled her nose in disgust. "If this is what your time looks like everywhere else, I hope I die before it happens."

Keisu and Kagome understood what she meant, having traveled to the Sengoku Jidai themselves. But the others, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara, couldn't completely comprehend what the problem was.

"What's so bad about it? Yeah, in some places it's a total dump, but it can't be that much better than where you come from, what with demons killing everyone," Yusuke said.

She looked at him. "The smell is disgusting. The air and water is no longer clean, but poisoned with your exhaust' and the mulch you eat. You humans discard so much, when there are many uses you could discover."

Kuwabara huffed indignantly. "Hmph. I don't really have a problem with the world as it is."

Hiei scoffed. "You wouldn't. It just passes you by day by day. You don't even realize what goes on until long after it happens."

Saiyu had to smirk at that. The apparition had a point, the boy was slow. He wouldn't last a minute in the Sengoku Jidai.

It took a little while for Kuwabara to process what Hiei said. By the time it hit him, they'd stopped at a door numbered 209.

"Hey, Shorty! You wanna go at it?"

Saiyu let out a very low growl and covered his mouth with her hand. The others grimaced and looked around them warily.

"Keep that tongue inside your head, or I will rip it out."

He nodded, his eyes wide. A small, rare smile graced Hiei's lips. _I like her. She's got an attitude. Not to mention she can scare the __baka__ without lifting a claw. She'd make a good mate._ His smile faded. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Everyone stood still, listening for any signs of danger. When nothing was heard, they all relaxed a little.

Kagome stepped forward and whispered, "Alright. Everyone ready? I don't know what we'll find in there, but be ready for anything. I want you all to cloak your energies. Only let about forty percent be revealed. It'll be to our advantage if they believe us weaker than they are."

They all nodded and Kagome turned the knob. The small group stepped into the dimly lit room. There were numerous closed doors leading down the hall.

_How strange. It's like a maze._ Kurama thought.

"Okay," Kagome whispered. "Here's where you canines come in handy. Sniff 'em out."

Saiyu and Hiei let out a growl and refused to cooperate. Saiyu merely stood there and inspected the walls while Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. Kagome sweat dropped and turned to the other two. "Would you?" They nodded and set off down the hall followed by Kagome and Yusuke, Saiyu and Hiei, and Kuwabara bringing up the rear.

Hiei eventually became bored and worked his way up to the front, walking beside Kurama. This forced Keisu to the back, where he stood beside Saiyu.

"So, which of your powers are you going to use? I think you should use your spiritual powers. You don't use them very often and it's really cool when you do. Not to mention, Hiei and Kagome would be impressed."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What does Hiei have to do with this?"

"Oh, c'mon. You like him, admit it. I've seen you peeking his way. I'm very observant."

"Hmm." _Yes, but not when you need to be._

"So, what powers are you gonna use?"

"Plants."

"Aw, but your spiritual powers are so cool! C'mon, Sis, please!" He gave her a puppy look and she grimaced.

"Stop that, it doesn't suit you." _Damn him. I'm getting soft._

"I got an idea. How about we play Rock Paper Scissors? If you win, you can use your plant powers. If I win, you use spiritual. Deal?"

"That depends. What is Rock Paper Scissors?" She cocked her head, curious. She had never heard of this game. It sounded boring to her, but anything was better than just staring at the walls ahead of them.

He explained the concept of the game and she thought it over. _What could it hurt? I can read his mind anyway._ She nodded her head in agreement.

_Heh__heh__ She's __goin__' down. I know she can read my mind, so I'll just put a barrier around it._ And he did so.

_Damn him. He's learning._

Keisu held up his enclosed fist and Saiyu did the same.

"Rock . . . Paper . . . Scissors!" they said in unison. Keisu's hand was lying flat while Saiyu had kept her hand balled in a fist.

"Paper covers Rock. I win! Now you have to use your spiritual powers," he said a little too loudly. This earned him a unanimous "Shhh" from the three humans and an annoyed look from three demons. "Oops."

Saiyu sighed in frustration. _It was fair. I guess I'll have to use them._

The small band stopped in front of another door, this one was also labeled 209.

"Here we are," Kagome said. She placed her hand on the doorknob. Just as she was about to turn it, a voice rang out.

"Enter."

She jumped, composed herself, and opened the door. The room was very dark. Black drapes covered the window, blocking out any light from the outside world. They walked in and the door shut behind them. Kagome and Kuwabara jumped at the sound.

They looked ahead, but saw only darkness. Then two yellow slits appeared. The voice spoke again, coming in the direction of the slits. "I sssee you took my invitation. Sssso glad you could make it."

"R-right. Y-you said you had information for us on the whereabouts of the Shikon shard?" Kagome asked shakily. She never did really like the dark.

"Ssshh. Do not ssspeak that word here. Even wallsss have earsss. Anyone could be lissstening."

"How about you show yourself? We don't really appreciate talking to something we can't see," Yusuke said.

"I rather like the dark, Detective. It sssuitss me jussst fine to remain in it."

Kurama then remembered one of Saiyu's abilities. He just hoped she did as well. "Saiyu, if you would?"

He felt her shift to the front of the group. She then changed form, the light too blinding for them to keep their eyes open. A loud hissing came from a corner of the room as whatever was there was exposed to the brilliance. Once the light died down, you could see lavender eyes staring out into the space.

Saiyu began to glow, allowing her spiritual powers to seep out and settle into the tips of her fur, making a somewhat primative light. It wasn't the best, but you could see.

They looked to the corner where the eyes once were. There rested a snake demon, his eyes narrowed in frustration and anger. _The girl was not supposed to be here. The lord will not be pleased if she is injured._

"That'sss a niccce trick you have there," he said in his slimey voice.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Now, the information," Kurama said, getting straight to the point. Something didn't feel right.

"Ah yesss. Regarding the . . . treasure." The demon glanced to the side to an opening that had a cloth over it. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Hiei.

"What's behind the cloth, Snake?" he asked, venom laced in his words.

"I don't know what you mean. There isss nothing there," it said nervously, once again glancing at the cloth. This time, everyone saw.

"It _was_ a trap!" Kuwabara said, pointing at the snake demon.

It hissed and slithered forward. "Ssshut up, you fool!" It lunged at Kuwabara, who yelped and jumped out of the way. Yusuke was there in a heartbeat, his fists flying through the air.

With every hit, the demon cringed, its pain evident. "Massster, help me!"

A new voice rose from the shadows. "Now why would I want to do that, Kuryo? You failed. I have no more use for you."

Saiyu stiffened and her breath caught at the voice. _So he_ is _here._ She took up a defensive position, growling in warning and extreme hatred. Keisu, seeing her do this and knowing something was very, very wrong, followed her lead and drew his twin blades.

"Come out, Kishan," she said, her voice calm and filled with hate, echoing throughout the room.

Kishan chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Love. I still have some unfinished business to take care of. Though I must say, it _is_ very tempting. You get more beautiful every time I see you, even in your demonic form."

She almost gagged. _This bastard is going to die now!_ She let out a growl and charged at the doorway. Before she reached it, she was flung back by a wave of power.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not just yet."

Yusuke had finished beating up on the snake demon, who now lay in a bloodied ball on the floor, sobbing. The detective sauntered back over to his team mates and let out a satisfied sigh. "Now that felt good."

The snake slowly slithered toward the door. "M-massster . . . help me . . ." it begged.

Kishan let out a cold, heartless chuckle. "I will help you, Kuryo." A light grew behind the sheer cloth covering the doorway and flared outward. The snake demon let out a horrified, pain filled shriek before disintegrating into dust. The light died slightly and the group looked towards the doorway. A single silhouette could be seen in front of the light. Then Kishan's voice echoed to them, seeming farther and farther away with each second that passed.

"Until we meet again, Reikai Tantei. I look forward to it."

Then he was gone. Saiyu changed back into her humanoid form and let out an angry cry, smashing her fist into the concrete floor below her. She took a few deep, haggard breaths and composed herself. When she rose, her emotionless mask was replaced.

"We should go. It is no longer safe here." With that said, she turned her back on them and walked out the doorway, her shoulders stiff. Hiei followed her, studying her and wondering if he should talk to her.

_I'll do it later, when no one else is around._

_Knew you'd admit it to yourself eventually._

_Not you again. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? You're such a pain in the ass._

_Yes, you did. But I believe I told you I'd be back. You can't get rid of me, __Hiei_

_Just go away. I need to think._

_Alright, I'll leave for now. __But only because you were a little nicer to me._

The voice left and Hiei returned to his thoughts. _I don't think I like her. She merely intrigues me. Though her face doesn't show it, her actions speak louder. She has been through a lot. And I want to know what that is. The only way I'll find out is to ask, since she seems to know whenever I try to probe her mind_. He remembered the last time he tried. She'd thrown him through three very thick trees and into an ice cold lake. That really torqued him off. He shook his head. He'd think about this later in private. _Right now that damn fox is looking at me. I wonder what he's thinking._

Kagome turned to Yusuke once they'd exited the building. "Can you call Botan and ask her to send us a portal? It would be a lot faster than walking all the way there."

"Sure." He opened his compact and contacted Botan. "Hey, Botan. Kagome wants you to send us a portal so we don't have to walk all the way there."

"Sure." A moment later, Botan stepped out of a portal, her oar in hand. "So, how'd it go?"

"We didn't learn anything other than Kishan is here, in this era. Kurama and Saiyu were right, it was a trap. Though a very sucky one," Yusuke surmised for her.

"Oh, well. That's not good. Lord Koenma won't be happy. Come on. Let's go and you can report it to him."

She opened a portal to Reikai and they all stepped through. The site that greeted them was one they never thought they'd see. The bodies of ogres were strewn everywhere, most of them in impossible, mangled positions. Blood soaked files littered the floors and stuck to the walls.

Botan was frantic. "Oh, Kami! What happened? I was only gone for a few minutes! How could this happen! Lord Koenma, Lord Koenma!" She raced to his office, the others following closely behind.

They burst through the door to find the office empty, but covered in blood. Botan fell to her knees in shock. "Lord . . . Koenma?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They stood there, devastated. None knew what to do at that moment. None knew what had happened and all were frozen in shock, some more than others. Botan's pink orbs were shifting around the room quickly, looking for any sign of life.

A groan was heard and their heads shot to the right. They saw a blue hand reaching into the air. Running toward it, they found George lying on the ground, his stomach completely slashed open. How he was still alive was a miracle.

Kagome cradled his head in her lap and cooed to him soothingly.

Kurama put a hand on his bloody shoulder. "George, can you tell us what happened? Where's Lord Koenma?"

The dying ogre took a painful breath. "I . . . I'm not . . . sure. Botan had just . . . left to get you. . . A minute afterward the . . . building was cast . . . into darkness. . . .So much . . . screaming and blood. . . Lord Koenma . . . they. . . they took him . . . "

Kurama squeezed his arm. "Took him where? Can you tell me where, George?"

"Oh, George," Botan said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I . . . don't know . . . Please find him . . . Lord Enma will be . . . furious . . . " With that, the poor ogre died. His eyes closed and his body went limp.

Botan broke down. "Oh, George!" She sat on her knees, sobbing. Keisu went to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders comfortingly.

Kurama stood, his mind already calculating and formulating plans. "Alright. What we need to do is check the rest of the building, look for any survivors. Then we need to make a plan for rescuing Lord Koenma. We also need to bury the dead, it would be the ri--"

"There's no need to do that," Botan said. She'd finally composed herself enough to accept rational thought and had been listening avidly to Kurama.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"We don't need to bury them. We're in Reikai, so there's really no point. When they're needed again, which should be in about three hours, they'll come back and resume their work," she explained, being sure to use simple words for Yusuke and Kuwabara to understand.

"Oh."

"Alright, let's just skip to the rescue plan . . . " Kurama said, a little put off.

"That's simple. We bust in their, kick their butts, and bring the brat back here," Yusuke surmised.

"It is going to be much harder than that, baka," Saiyu said. She was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed and her eyes closed. They all turned to face her, giving her their full attention. "Think about it. They will be expecting us to attempt a rescue, so the captive area will be highly fortified. We will need stealth and efficient weapons. My grandfather, Hiei and I have all we need. However, I'm not so sure about you three." She opened her lavender orbs and stared at them.

"Well, I have my Spirit Gun and Kuwabaka over there--"

"Hey!"

"--has his Spirit Sword. I don't know what your brother has," Yusuke said, ticking his fingers off.

"I am not too concerned about my brother. I have taught him some control over his abilities. But he will need more training before we conduct this mission. All of us will. I suggest three days of intense training." Saiyu said, preparing to leave to do just that.

"Wait, hold up. If we train too hard, we won't have enough strength to go up against the dusch that kidnapped the toddler," Yusuke said.

"Saiyu and I both have rejuvenating plants that will restore our energy when we need it," Kurama reassured.

"What are we waiting for?" Hiei asked, standing from his leaning position and facing Botan expectantly.

The ferry girl just looked at him, growing more nervous by the second. "What!"

"Hn. We need a portal to Genkai's . . . "

"Oh, of course. How silly of me." She summoned a portal and they all stepped through. "Well, this is where I say good-bye and good luck," she said after they'd all arrived.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes searching for his "lovely Yukina".

"I'm going to go and see what I can do in Reikai. I also need to report all of this to King Enma, though I'm sure he already knows. I'll see you guys later. Be sure to train hard!" And with that she was gone through the portal.

"Spirit Gun!"

Saiyu jumped in the air, flipped and landed behind the Sprit Detective, her Redwood Sword held at his throat. He froze. "Game over."

He relaxed and she withdrew her weapon. Genkai stepped from the temple and headed toward the group, her face serious.

"Good work. You all have been training hard and I think it's finally beginning to pay off. But now to more serious matters. A package just arrived a few minutes ago, a video. We should all watch it together, it might give us clues as to Koenma's whereabouts."

She turned and led them back inside the temple, the others following closely behind. Once they reached the living room, they each took up different positions, some on the couch, one on the chair and the others leaning against a wall. Yukina came in, much to Kuwabara's pleasure, and handed everyone a cup of tea, then popped in the tape.

The screen fizzed for a few seconds, then a black silhouette could be seen. A distorted voice came through the speakers, "Reikai Tantei. And . . . others. We hope you enjoyed our little . . . surprise . . . we left in Reikai. It really took a long time to plan out, our little party. And it was all for you." The creature laughed deep in its throat. "But, on to more serious matters. As you know, we have the prince of Reikai in our custody. You also know we won't give him back without some kind of . . . payment. So our proposition is this. You give us the princess and we'll give you the prince. A fair trade, don't you think? You have six hours to think it over and deliver her. Meet us at the top of Mokio Enterprises once you've made your decision. And we hope it's the right one, for the brat's sake."

The T.V. screen once again fizzed, indicating the end of the recording, and Kurama reached forward and turned it off.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Yusuke was the first to ask.

"First, who is this princess they're speaking of?" Genkai asked. She glanced at every face in the room, her eyes lingering on Saiyu and her brother. Keisu held her gaze for a few moments, then looked at the floor. Saiyu had her eyes closed and her arms crossed. She looked like she was asleep, which was a very good possibility. "Keisu?"

The young fox avoided everyone's gaze until he heard Saiyu's voice in his head.

_It is all right, little brother. You may tell them who I am._

He sighed and looked the old woman in the eye. "Youko Saiyu."

"What?" Yusuke was on the edge of his seat. He turned to the spirit fox who was sitting next to him. "Kurama, did you know this?"

The red head nodded. "Yes, but it had slipped my mind. When I was still the thief Youko Kurama, I had acquired a small kingdom from a rivaling demon. He had challenged me to a duel and lost, thus beginning my reign as king. It wasn't long after that I took a mate and had Shiyu, who in turn mated Kuraiya and had Saiyu. She is the princess of Lantel Castle."

All stared at him. Finally, Hiei broke the silence. "Lantel Castle? Is that the best you, the infamous Youko Kurama, could think of?"

Kurama smiled, though it was slightly forced. "I didn't name it, my mate did."

"Hn." The fire apparition returned to his oblivious state, closing his eyes.

"So the one they want is Saiyu. If we turn her over--" Genkai started, but she was interrupted by both Kurama and Hiei, which was a surprise on the Koorime's part, for him and the others.

"We will _not_ turn her over to them."

"I know you don't like it, but it's what we have to do. But you shouldn't worry. For one, she knows how to take care of herself, and for another, we won't really be giving her up," the old warrior reassured. "Of course, it is entirely up to her."

Everyone turned their attention to the Wolf/Kitsune. She looked at them, her mask of indifference in place. "I am not concerned with this plan. I will turn myself in, then when the timing is right, I will escape. It is a simple task."

"I still don't like it," Kurama said, worry lacing his voice.

Saiyu approached her grandfather, her face gentled by the love she was letting shine through. "I will be alright, Grandfather. You need not worry." She gave him a small hug, surprising the fox and the others, and then proceeded into the temple.

They looked after her, wondering if they should try to talk to the Youko or leave her be. Choosing the latter, they followed the woman inside.

Hiei couldn't sleep. His mind was whirling with the plans they had devised a mere two hours before. They now had four hours until it was put into action, and he was itching for a fight or two. Giving up on the prospect of a cat nap, he silently walked through the house, heading toward the back door and into the forest. Everyone else was asleep, they'd decided to rest and conserve and restore their energies. They would soon need it all.

Walking out of the temple, the Koorime glanced around him. Sensing an aura sitting atop the building, he jumped, and landed next to the demon.

"How do you plan to pull off this scheme of yours?" he asked.

Saiyu smirked, not looking at him. "I am in full confidence that I shall succeed in this 'scheme', as you call it. I may look like some weak woman, but I assure you, I can most definitely hold my own."

"Hn." he sat next to her, mimicking her and gazing at the moon.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then, "Why did you protest the prospect of turning me over to Koenma's captors?" she asked. She turned her lavender eyes to him.

He in turn looked at her and was surprised at the amount of emotion showing in the light depths. There was slight hesitation, curiosity, and possibly a little attraction. _Is_ _she attracted to me?_ "I don't know. I just felt the need to."

Her eyes showed that she doubted his answer, but the Youko decided against pushing him to supply the truth. Instead, she changed the subject. "I have always enjoyed the moon's light. Being half wolf, it has always given me a sense of peach and tranquility." She stared at the moon, the white rays washing over her and giving her an ethereal beauty.

Hiei had to pause in his response to remember what she said. _Why am I so attracted to her? It can't just be the fact that my mating season is very near._ "Hn. I would have never guessed you to be the peaceful type, Saiyu."

She once again looked at him. "Though I may appear indifferent and use a mask to hide my real emotions, I am not completely hollow."

"So we saw when you hugged Kurama earlier."

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I love him very much. He was more of a father than a grandfather to me."

"What exactly happened to him? He told me in his previous life he was killed by a Spirit Hunter."

Her blue-gray hair shifted as she gave a slight nod of her head. "That is true. He was killed by Kishan."

"The same hanyou we're looking for?"

"Yes. He is the very first Spirit Hunter. He killed Youko Kurama when I was very young, thus unleashing my full power due to my rage and pain. And that pain has lived on all these years, growing." Her eyes seemed to catch fire as a spark of anger flamed to life. "_I_ will be the one to kill Kishan. I owe it to my family and myself." She stood, preparing to jump off the roof and return to her room.

He heard her voice in his mind. _Do not tell anyone what has transpired here. I trust you __Hiei__, and trust is not something I give easily._ She leapt off, but Hiei stayed where he was, preferring to think about what he was just told.

One hour before the deadline, they all gathered at the steps. Kagome had arrived a little while ago, Genkai having called her.

"Are we ready?" Yusuke asked. At everyone's nod, he walked down the stairs saying, "Let's go get the toddler."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was deathly quiet. Nothing stirred. There wasn't even a breeze to give the semblance of life. The group walked on edge, each trying to be as quiet as possible, afraid of disturbing the silence that had enveloped them.

They'd reached Mokio Enterprises shortly after leaving the temple and were now making their way up the top of the stairs. It was clear that something had happened here. There were no longer any windows lining the halls, only shards and blood. The darkness of the building was not natural, but demonic, almost stiflingly so.

Yusuke stopped them about halfway up. "Now's as good a time as any to go over our plan again, less chance of us being overheard. Okay, Kurama, Kagome, Kuwabara and I will wait behind the door while Hiei and Keisu take Saiyu to meet our friends. Everything clear?"

They all nodded and continued on their way. Two stories from the top, Hiei and Keisu went to the front with Saiyu while everyone else dropped back. Before they reached the very top, the two men took Saiyu by her forearms. Then they opened the door and stepped out.

Keisu froze, his fox ears turning this way and that.

"What is it?" Hiei asked. Saiyu just watched silently.

"I sense a Jewel shard," Keisu said, his eyes roaming. He was about to turn around when Saiyu's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Do not turn around, little brother. You will blow the attack. They do not know of your abilities," she whispered. She closed her eyes and let her aura spread slightly, picking up any vibrations or other unfamiliar auras around them. But before she got far with her search, a voice invaded her concentration.

"There's no need for that, Princess. There are six of us here." They recognized the demon's voice and their heads shot to the right. A bull demon walked out, the smaller version of Koenma held up before it. Keisu couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. This just enraged the demon, which demanded, "What's so funny?"

"You-you're a _bull_ demon! Ha ha ha!" Keisu bent over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. "You guys are . . . the weakest demons there . . . are!"

The demon let out a roar of outrage and held Koenma up higher. "You are endangering the little prince's life."

Hiei had long since let go of Saiyu's arm and was now staring about him at the other demons that had gathered. That was when he felt the bull demon's aura skyrocket. His head whipped back toward it and Saiyu's eyes narrowed.

Keisu stopped laughing when he felt the rise in power and he finally noticed the tainted glow being emitted from the bull's chest, just above the heart. "So you're the one with the Jewel shard."

The bull chuckled. "Yes. It was a gift from Lord Kishan. He thought I might need it to tame this vixen." He jerked his head toward Saiyu and the other demons, two snakes and three other bulls, grabbed her. She went willingly, but on the way she dropped a seed. Hiei noticed it from the corner of his eye and stepped back slightly. He recognized the seed. _It must be a favorite of hers._

"I'd stay where I was, Shorty," one of the snake demons said. Hiei narrowed his eyes, and then in a blur he sliced off the offending demon's head. The others went on guard, but before they could see who did it, Hiei was back in his place beside Keisu.

"Alright, you have her. Now give us the toddler," Keisu said. He received a glare and a few muffled words from Koenma.

The demon chuckled. "I dunno. You've just killed a good friend of mine. His brother is heartbroken." The snake demon hissed. "I think he deserves retribution." Then it threw Koenma at Keisu and took hold of Saiyu's arm. The remaining demons attacked, the snake in front. That was when the door burst open and a purifying arrow shot out, disintegrating two of the remaining five. The other three drew back, but not quickly enough. Kurama's Rose Whip shot out from the darkness of the doorway, cutting the bull demon and remaining snake demon into pieces.

The last bull demon let out a roar, but re-evaluated its conditions, then took Saiyu and jumped off the building, disappearing into the night.

"Well, that didn't exactly go according to plan," Yusuke said.

Kurama bent down and picked up the seed. Hiei eyed it untrustingly. The fox noticed the look and chuckled. "Don't worry, Hiei, it's not activated. I think she wanted me to have it, though what her plan is, I'm not sure."

Kuwabara laughed, pointing at Hiei. "Ha ha! You were scared of a little bitty seed!"

Hiei glared at him. "I'd take your hand back before you lose it, Idiot." He then brushed past.

Kagome approached the group from the shadows where she was hiding, ready to fire another arrow should she need to. "So, what's the plan now?" She looked down at the seed in Kurama's hand. "Hey, Kurama? Is that thing glowing or is it just me?"

They all looked at the seed.

"Hey, yeah. I wonder why," Yusuke said, taking it from the fox and holding it up. The glow disappeared almost immediately.

Kurama took it back from Yusuke and walked toward the direction the bull demon had disappeared. It resumed glowing and became faintly brighter. "It's to lead us to her. She had this planned all along," he said in wonder. _Smart girl._

_I always knew she was. Comes from my side of the family_, Youko said.

_I'm sure._

"It was nice of her to tell us," Keisu said.

"At least she left us a clue so we're not completely helpless," Kagome said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find her," Hiei said. He took the seed from Kurama and jumped down.

The fox looked back at him, surprised. _Well, that was unexpected._

_You're telling me. He better treat her right,_ Youko said.

_What do you mean?_

_Isn't it obvious? __Hiei__ cares for __Saiyu__. That's why he's been acting so strange lately, he's not used to the feelings he's having._

_Oh. I wonder if he remembers the seed only glows when I'm holding it…_. The silver then followed his friend.

"Hello! How the hell are we supposed to get down! We don't have super demon powers!" Yusuke yelled down.

Keisu stepped up and patted him on the back. "Your loss." He then jumped down as well.

"C'mon. We'll go down the civilized way," Kagome said, turning around.

"And what way is that?" Yusuke asked.

"Why, down the stairs of course!" This got a groan from the two boys.

Saiyu was taken to a mansion, then through weaving halls, and finally to a spacious room. There, she was told to wait for the master and locked in. She went to the door and looked at the knob, then scoffed in disgust. _Idiots.__As if that would stop me._ She then grasped the handle, prepared to break the lock, when her hand was suddenly burned. She brought her hand to her face and looked at it. It was smoking lightly, like it was just purified. _Hmm. Purification should not affect me. This must be something else._ She decided to wait. After all, she hadn't killed anyone in a while and the vixen was overdue for a little fun.

Saiyu sat on the bed and stared at the door. But when it opened, it wasn't some lowly demon, like she had expected. Instead, Naraku's son stepped through the doorway.

"Ah, my lovely Saiyu. How kind of you to accept my invitation," he said charmingly, closing the door behind him.

She scoffed again. "Invitation. It was more like a demand with no way out."

He frowned. "You've been spending too much time with your brother. You don't speak nearly as elegantly as you used to."

"Is that what attracted you to me? Then I would say spending time with my brother is a benefit to me. But you did not come here to chat, did you? You want something from me. And if you say me, I will personally rip out that tongue of yours," she said in a growl.

"Ah, there's the vixen I love! Glad to see you have your old fire back. I don't just want you." Her eyes narrowed and she stood. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't move until you've heard my proposition. It seems your grandfather's spirit escaped me. I want it."

"And you want me to give it to you?" she laughed, which Kishan did not like. "What makes you think that I would give you the spirit of my family member, someone you have already taken from me once before. Oh, and about that, I still have to kill you."

"Later, perhaps. Yes, I want you to get your grandfather's spirit for me. You being an Elemental/Spiritual Wolf/Kitsune that you are, it would be easy for you."

"But why do you want it? It is of no value to you."

"Oh, on the contrary, it is very valuable to me," he said, snatching a flower from a neighboring vase. The plant immediately withered, only to become vivacious once again. "Hmm, interesting." He twirled the flower, watching it wither, then return. He looked over at Saiyu, who was glowing slightly. _Very interesting._

"How so?"

"Simple. The spirits of powerful demons and other beings give me my strength and power. That is why I seek the Shikon no Tama, to be released from this curse. For you see, I'm not really living. I'm much like your brother's adoptive grandmother's incarnation. I am in the world of the living, but not _of_ this world."

She gave him a disgusted look. "You are dead."

"No, I am not dead either. I'm much like these modern day Ningen's idea of vampires. But instead of blood, I need powerful spirits. Your grandfather's is the most powerful I've encountered so far, excusing yourself. Did you know you are even more powerful than he is?"

"I was aware." She sat back down, her eyes shifting to the window as she faintly felt five auras approaching quickly.

Kishan replaced the flower, watching Saiyu the entire time. As his fingers left the plant, the glow left her body. _So I was right_. "Good then, it shouldn't be too difficult for you to complete the task." He noticed her eyes shift to the window, then felt the auras rapidly getting closer. _Sooner than expected. __Time to put my theory into action_. He walked toward her and grabbed her by the arm.

She struggled, then hissed as her arm was burned. _So it was his aura that burned me?_ "I would advise you to release me."

He ignored her and dragged her out of the doorway. Every time she tried to wrench her arm free, he burned her. "I don't know how your friends found you so quickly, but no matter. I've had a slight change of plans." He took her out back toward a group of rocks.

Saiyu's eyes widened. _Not rocks, tombstones. He figured it out. __But how?_

He shoved her to the middle of the graveyard, then formed a ghostly sword.

"A sword? Come now, Kishan. We are in the modern age, could you not think of something a little more original?" she smirked.

He pointed the sword at her. "This is original enough. Revive them."

She glared. "And if I refuse?"

The blade's tip connected with her throat. "Then I will kill you now. I desire you, but I desire life more. Now revive them."

Her glare intensified and she stood there stubbornly. Then she felt two comforting presences in her mind.

_We're here, __Saiyu_

_Keisu__ Who else is here?_

_Hn_

_Did I not tell you to stay out of my mind, __Koorime_ She asked, but inside she was slightly relieved.

_No time for that, __Saiyu__. Where are you? The glow won't get any brighter,_ Keisu said, and she could sense the urgency of his thoughts.

_I am in the back with __Kishan__. He has discovered my ability to revive the dead._

_Oh, great. Okay, we're coming. Wait, you're not reviving them are you?_

_No! I am not that stupid!_

_Okay, just making sure. How did he figure it out anyway?_

_No time for that now. Just get here. Be careful, brother. And warn the others not to touch him. His aura will burn you._

_What?_

_Just do it._ She felt his presence leave her, but one still remained. _What is it, __Hiei_

There was no answer for a few moments, then _just be careful_. Then he was gone.

Saiyu's awareness returned to Kishan and she smirked. Then, quicker than the eye could follow, she reached into her hair, removed her Shinaptra, and charged the demon. Wood clashed with nothing. "What?"

"This sword is made of my essence. You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you!" He struck, swiping across Saiyu's upper arm. She dodged, but was still struck. She hissed with the sting of his aura. He laughed maniacally, then struck again, forcing the vixen to back away from him and take a defensive stance.

Feeling something warm flowing down her arm, she glanced at it. The wound was streaming blood, much more than the shallow slash should allow. _What is going on? I should have healed by now._ But she didn't have long to contemplate it. Kishan attacked again and she was forced to dodge, once again being struck, this time across her stomach.

Her anger grew and her eyes glowed, enhancing their lavender hue. Then all of the plants in the graveyard wrapped themselves around Kishan, only to wither and die before touching him.

He laughed again. "You're little tricks won't work on me." He attacked again and Saiyu jumped up to the top of the building. She looked down, just as the others burst through the door and into the back.

"Ah, now the real fun begins."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The two groups stood there, sizing each other up. Keisu, Kurama, and Hiei all had murderous looks on their faces, ideas of what the fiend did to Saiyu running through their minds not helping the situation, other than to fill them with even more murderous rage.

Kishan continued to mock them, trying to bait them into attacking.

"Is there some reason you have yet to attack me? Are you that afraid of me?"

_Yup, he's his father's son, alright_, Kagome thought ironically, recalling the many times Naraku had taunted Inuyasha much the same way.

It seemed like it was working exceptionally well on Hiei. He kept glancing from Youko Saiyu to Kishan, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to cut the half demon's head off or unleash his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

As he glanced at Saiyu again, his gaze lingered. She shook her head slightly. He gave her a questioning, stubborn glare. She glared back, her unspoken words clear. _If you try anything now, you will most certainly die._

So he closed his eyes, shutting out Kishan's jibes and finding that peace of mind to resist the urge to charge forward.

Kishan finally noticed that his tactics were not working. So, he turned to Saiyu and approached. She glared at him from the corner of her eye, her body tensing. He noticed this and smirked, continuing forward.

"Now, then, Princess. Time to do what we talked about earlier. Raise me an army," he said as he reached her and stood just before her.

It was her turn to smirk. "And why should I? There is no incentive for me to do anything you request. So, to put it in Yusuke's terms, you are screwed."

He frowned. "That etiquette does not become you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't use it again. And I give you your incentive now. Do as I say, or your beloved family will die. Again."

She glared, but still did nothing. Kishan's eyes grew hard and, suddenly, three more Kishans were standing behind Keisu, Kurama, and Kagome, each with a sword to their respective victim's throat. Saiyu's glare intensified before her eyes began glowing a soft white. The glow flowed from the ground, throughout her body, before finally gathering in her hands. She closed her eyes in concentration and the glow slowly began to drift like fog, then pulsate into the ground. It diminished and all was silent. Then the ground shook and bodies and plants long dead emerged, forming a half circle around Saiyu and Kishan.

Kishan laughed heartily. "Wonderful! And now, my dear Saiyu. I'll fulfill my threat, though I'll be tweaking it a bit. Instead of me killing them, I want you to do it. With my new army."

Saiyu, though expecting the words, still widened her eyes before narrowing them dangerously. It was different hearing them. "I will do no such thing."

"Trust me, it would be far more merciful than what I have planned for them." He opened his mind to her, and she was overwhelmed with images of himself torturing her family and friends in excruciating detail.

She turned back around and faced the Rekai Tantei and Keisu. Their eyes were wide as Kishan's demand was let out in the open. They _weren't_ expecting it.

Saiyu's eyes met with those of each one and lingered on them for a moment or two. Finally, she closed them, and motioned with her arms for the Army of the Dead to advance forward. "Kill them. Kill them all."

As the army advanced, the five members crouched low, each readying their weapons. When the dead saw the defensive stances, they charged forward as the bloodlust consumed them.

Saiyu only looked on as her "family" fought for all they were worth. Kishan stood beside her, laughing as wound after wound was inflicted on each member. This went on for hours, neither party letting up, though it was clear that one of them was tiring quickly. For each dead that fell, two more seemed to take its place as the fallen corpse arose once again.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," Yusuke said, taking a quick breather to re-charge his Spirit Gun.

"Neither do I. But remember, there is still hope," Kurama said, wrapping his Rose Whip around the head of one soldier and giving it a forceful yank. The head rolled off and the body fell to the ground, only to climb back to its feet and attack once again, as though nothing happened.

As Kurama prepared for another swing of his Whip, the army stopped dead in its tracks, turning around.

"What are you doing? Finish the job!" Kishan screamed in frustration and confusion.

"If you had truly understood my power, then you would have known they only obey the one who raised them. And in this case, I believe that would be me," Saiyu said, her voice an emotionless monotone. "You did not truly believe I would kill them, did you?"

Kishan was furious. He faced the group, his eyes widening. There was a lot of blood on the ground, yes. But it was all from wounds that were obviously not fatal. "How could you have done this? You had no time to discuss it!"

"Simple. There are other ways to convey messages," Keisu said, grinning.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Saiyu's**__** eyes met with those of each one and lingered on them for a moment or two.**_

_Listen to me closely. As I told this miserable demon beside me, I have absolutely no intention of killing you. But to throw him __offguard__, we must make him believe that I have betrayed you. So here is my plan. _

_I will attack with my army. They will only listen to the one who resurrects them. I shall telepathically give them the orders __Kishan__ gives, making it seem they are obeying him. _

_Fight as though your lives depended on it. I will constantly order my army not to deliver fatal blows. __Kishan__ will be too absorbed in his power hungry state to notice it until it is too late. _

_Do you all __understand__**They**__** all gave imperceptible nods or the "okay".**_

_Oh, and if it is at all possible, try not to demolish too many of my soldiers, we will need them should another battle take place. _

_**

* * *

**_

"You betrayed me!" Kishan screamed, reaching out to Saiyu. A blast of white hot energy flew between them, cutting him off abruptly from his prey. He turned his eyes toward the man who shot it.

Yusuke grinned and waved. "C'mon, I've been needing a bit of fun."

Kishan growled, and just as he turned to charge at the Detective, he felt a burning hot pain in his back between his shoulder blades. He let out a scream and twisted around, causing his flesh to rip further.

Saiyu stood there, her Shinaptra buried deeply in his back, dripping blood and glowing with spiritual powers. "I was never on your side, Kishan, nor did I ever have the intention to be. This ends now. May you burn in Hell with your father!" She yanked forcefully on the Shinaptra, tearing more skin, muscle and bone, spinning her staff quickly before aiming it for Kishan's neck.

Kishan let out a scream of pure outrage and pain, trying to avoid the oncoming attack. The blade struck . . . And sliced through completely. A black mist shot from the corpse and the party leapt back to avoid Kishan's burning aura and miasma.

As though from a distance, the hanyou's voice surrounded them. "This isn't over yet! I will have you, Youko Saiyu, and the power of the Shikon no Tama! One way or another, I _will_ have you!"

Saiyu flicked her Shinaptra, removing it of blood, before replacing the weapon in her hair. She stared at the horizon before slowly turning around. Her eyes met Hiei's and softened an almost imperceptible amount. But two others noticed the change before it was once again replaced by the cool mask of stone.

The demoness' eyes roamed over the rest of the group before turning to the army. As quickly as they appeared from the ground, the corpses of those dead and the plants keeled over and sunk back into the earth.

Saiyu returned her gaze to her companions and walked forward, past them. "Let us go. I do not want to linger here a moment longer than need be."

Everyone else was in complete agreement and rushed out, seeming as though they couldn't get out fast enough for their liking.

Unseen and unsensed, a shadow followed closely behind, keeping close on the heels of its target as its master commanded.

Not far away, in an abandoned building that he had "liberated" from its previous owners, Kishan sat, outraged, watching his minion follow the group through the mirror of a small, snow white girl. _Fools._ _You will not evade me for long. I_ will _have you, __Youko__Saiyu__. One way or another, I will have your power. __And the Jewel's._

* * *

The group didn't stop moving until they once again reached civilization and a fairly safe area. There, they all crowded around Saiyu, must to her displeasure.

"...What?"

Yusuke was the first to speak. "Why didn't you tell us you were some super necromancer?"

"Because I am not."

"But you brought all those dead things back to life," Kuwabara observed.

"Yes, but I am not necessarily a necromancer."

"Would you care to explain?" Kagome sat, patiently waiting.

Saiyu nodded and sat as well. "Very well, though the story will be short." The rest of the group followed their example, save Kurama and Hiei. "As you all are aware, Youko Kurama is my grandfather. He was also a Sprit Kitsune, though not in the same sense as myself, and my mother was a Spirit Wolf. Because of the two spiritual powers combining, my grandfather and father's power over plants was passed along to me and my mother's ability to deal with the dead was passed as well. Thus, I am able to control plants and spirits, even if they are dead."

"Well...That explains a lot," Yusuke mumbled.

"Not really. It only explains why she's a basic necro. It still doesn't explain why Kishan wants her so badly," Keisu put in. Yusuke glowered at him.

"I was gettin' to that."

"Well, you didn't get to it fast enough."

"I do things my own way, ya damn fox!"

"It's a wonder you're still alive, you damn human!"

The two grappled on the ground, yelling more obscenities, until Hiei stepped in. "If you two are finished acting like children, perhaps you can stop your bickering long enough to listen to Youko Saiyu's explaination?"

The scowled at him, then each other, and backed away, their arms folded in a gloomy pout.

"The reasons for Kishan's want of me are simple. I have power and I absolutely despise him."

"That's it? Those are the only reasons?" Kagome asked in slight disbelief.

Saiyu nodded.

"But what about the whole 'dawn of the dead' thing he had you doin'?" Kuwabara asked.

"That, too, is easily explained. It has to do with the power I possess, which he desires."

"Oh."

Kagome stood. "Well, it's almost dawn, and we need to get all of the non-humans to my place so they can try to look actually normal."

"If you mean those incredibly uncomfortable garments you insisted on buying, I refuse," Saiyu glowered, her ears backing slightly.

"I'm sorry, Saiyu, but I am afraid you don't have much choice in the matter. If we are going to search for Kishan, everyone needs to look as human as possible to avoid drawing attention to us. And those of us with school can not afford to miss any more," Kurama placated.

Keisu snickered. "I still find it hard to believe that a one thousand year old demon has to go to a school for fifteen to eighteen year old humans. Oh, the irony!" Kagome bopped his head, which he subsequently held. "Ow! Grandma!"

"Behave yourself, school isn't exactly easy."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

She gave a final nod of her head. "Well, shall we be off then?"

Twenty minutes later at Kagome's, she and Botan were currently trying to get Saiyu into her new look.

"No, that goes through there!"

"No, no; here!"

Finally, Saiyu slipped her arm through the sleeve and her leg through the pants leg. Kagome then proceeded to show her how to button and zip them up.

"Why don't you walk around, see how you like them?" Botan suggested.

"I do not..." Saiyu sulked, but she strolled around the room anyway. The pants were slighly scratchy against her skin and gave off a faint rustling noise, which, to her ears, was actually quite loud and annoying. The shirt, she could live with, as it fairly skin tight.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome asked, her hands clasped together.

"How can you humans stand this? There is so much noise, and the feel of the fabric is quite uncomfortable."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, I don't know really. We were clothes like this only a few years after we're born, so we have a really long time to get used to them, I guess. They'll get better, you'll see."

_Somehow I doubt that..._

"Are you primadonnas almost done yet?!" Yusuke yelled upstairs.

"Yes, Yusuke! Well, let's go before he sends the cavalry up. Not even locks stop him," Botan said. The three women made their way down to the living room, where the guys waited. Keisu was dressed in much the same fashion as Kurama, with a button down shirt and some nice jeans. He had already disguised his foxy features. Saiyu quickly did the same.

"Ok, so, now we know what, or rather, whom Kishan wants. What is the plan to deal with it?" Kurama asked.

"What we need to do is destroy him," Hiei mumbled, his eyes glinting.

"We already know that, Shorty," Kuwabara spat.

"Hn." The others blinked in surprise. Hiei scowled. "What are you all staring at?"

"You didn't threaten him. You didn't even insult him back. Are you feeling OK, Hiei?" Yusuke said, remembering at the last minute that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to try and feel the man's forehead.

Hiei growled, his hand twitching near his sword. Yusuke grinned, albeit a bit nervously. "There he is!"

"Can we move along please?" Kagome asked. "Anyway, we have a bit of a problem. Kishan has almost the full Jewel. I think that what we need to do first is to find the missing pieces as soon as possible, preferably before he does."

"Right. So...how are you gonna do that?" Kuwabara asked, his face scrunched up in concentrating.

"It will be easy, we have two things Kishan doesn't," Kurama said, smiling slightly.

"And those would be?" Yusuke asked, cleaning out his ear.

Keisu stepped forward and motioned to him and Kagome. "Us."

"Oh, yeah! You guys are like those things that detect metal only you detect Jewel shards!" Kuwabara happily concluded.

Hiei scoffed. "Idiot..."

"Care to say that again, you little imp?!"

"Children!" All went quiet at Saiyu's less than patient outburst. "Control yourselves! We have not the time for your foolish bickering. We must begin our search for the remaining shards as soon as possible, and as covertly."

"Right. OK, hold on a minute and Keisu and I will locate them," Kagome said. Before she could look around, Saiyu and Kurama stopped her.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Botan asked, looking around.

"We are not alone here. It appears there is a spy in our midst." Saiyu began to glow brightly. The others were forced to shield their eyes. "There, in the corner." Looking, they saw a small misshapen shadow now sillhoueted and clearely visible, clinging to the walls.

"Okay, so we found the spy. How do we kill it?" Yusuke asked.

"Kagome, get a container, preferably glass, please," Kurama requested, going toward the shadow, which hissed and shrank back.

Kagome came back with a glass jar and a lid. "Will this work?"

Kurama took it, then clamped it over the shadow, quickly screwing the lid on tightly. "It's perfect, thank you."

Saiyu extinguished her glow. When their eyesight returned to normal, a swirling black mass was trapped inside the jar.

Yusuke tapped on the glass, making the thing shrink back, then shove itself at the walls. "What is it?"

"It is a shadow imp," Saiyu explained, grabbing the detective's hand so he would stop tapping on the glass.

"Never heard of it."

"It's no surprise, really. Shadow imps are hard to come by and even harder to make serve you. They can manipulate and hide in any kind of shadow and have a really vicious streak if ever captured. If you do manage to get one to obey you, you have the perfect assassin and spy," Kurama explained.

"Okay, so what do we do with the thing?" Keisu asked, cocking his head in curiosity. The imp charged at the walls, causing the jar to rock back and forth precariously.

Kurama steadied it with his hand. "There is nothing we can do, exept try to release it from Kishan and return it to Makai."

"We will have to do that later. Right now we must find the location of the Jewel shard," Saiyu said., taking the jar and storing it in Kagomes large pack.

"Right." Kagome said, and began looking again. "I found it! It's--" Her eyes lit up, before falling on her backpack. "That thing can't hear us, can it?"

"No."

"OK. It's in the western half of the city, near the old warehouse complexes," she directed, marking the spot on a map Keisu had brought in.

"All right. At first light, we will go in search of the shard."


	11. AN

I LIVE! Honestly, I do. Unfortunately, I have some bad news:

Now, I realize that it has been AGES (over a year I believe) since I last posted some new chapters to most of my stories. Sadly, I'm afraid this streak will have to continue until at least September. Between going out of the country and getting ready for college, not to mention all of the singing gigs I've been doing lately, I don't really have time to update my stories. However, when I do, I am going to update like no other to make up for the time that has been lost. I apologize for my long absense...Things got hectic and I admit, I had forgotten about them most of the time and when I remembered, I just didn't have the motivation or want that was needed to update them. This will change when things start slowing down again.

Please be patient with me! I haven't forgotten any of you or my stories and am working on chapters, I just won't be posting them at this time. Until I once again appear out of no where, farewell!

AisuhanaRyuuInari


End file.
